Bubble Gum Pink
by Anglchic340
Summary: What would happen if Caleb and his twin sister Alexandra shared their power? BUT, since they're mother has died, who will intercede with their father on their behalf when Chase becomes a problem? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Bright pink nails tap my iPod, song after song. I don't know what I'm in the mood to listen to. Angry rock blares into my ears, and I want to run. Or at least walk swiftly. Away. I look back down at my nails, chipped flecks here and there. At one point or another there's been blood under these nails. 

Don't let the pink fool you.

What would I do without my iPod to keep me company? Oh yea, pay attention in class.

I look over at Caleb and sigh. He's deeply ingrained in class, copying down what the teacher writes on the board. Who would have thought my brother was such a dork?

But I know he has dreams to go to Harvard, just like our dad. And Harvard requires certain grades

Yet another boring day at Spencer. Sometimes I wonder how I make it through the day at Spencer.

"Ms. Danvers, care to answer question?" Mr. Brogden said, pointedly looking my direction.

"Not particularly. Wait, is that the provost I hear calling? I should go check!" I say, pulling the headphones out of my ears and gathering my books, shoving them in my bag. I traipse down the levels of our elevated seating, and across the ground floor to the door. I feel all of the classes eyes on my back.

"Yes. Perhaps you should remind him this is your third visit this week."

"It almost slipped my mind. So kind of you to remind me," I bit out, turning around. A sugary sweet smile was plastered on my lips. Flipping my brown curly hair, I threw a glance back at my brother as I left. He didn't look happy.

Caleb was waiting for me outside the Provost's office, just as I had predicted.

"Waiting for me, brother dear? How kind." I stood defensively, arms crossed in front of me.

"Al, how many more times are you gonna pull this shit?"

"Bite me Caleb," I spat, pushing past him, and right into Pogue, Tyler, and Reid.

"Boys," I nodded, walking down the hallway.

I walk staring straight forward, daring anyone to get in my way. I'm just itching to punch something. A wall, or maybe something softer. Either way I'm hoping someone has the balls to step up.

"I don't know what her deal is these days, but if shes not careful, shes going to get kicked out," Caleb said, sighing.

"With your Mom and all...thats gotta be hard on her," Tyler offered.

Evelyn Danvers had died the previous week of alcohol posioning. Caleb and Allie had come in late from Nicky's to find her dead in an arm chair by the fire. Her funeral was held two days ago.

"I don't know Ty, but this had got to stop," Caleb said, looking at his sisters retreating form. "Maybe you could talk to her for me? You are her best friend."

"I'll see what I can do," Tyler said, rubbing his hands over his face. It seemed like the chore of calming Allie down always fell to him. But hey, what are best friends for?

"I can always try to get it out of her," Reid suggested, smirking. He thrust his hips forward, groaning. He attracted a few glances from females in the hallway and smirked. Yup, he still had it.

"Sick, man," Tyler said, hitting Reid in the arm.

"Sometimes, I worry about you Reid," Pogue said, lightly hitting him the head. They turned, walking down the hall towards the gym.

"Hey Al, wait up!" Tyler said, jogging to catch up with Allie.

"Hey Ty...hows it goin?" Allie asked, turning towards her best friend.

"What was up today in Lit? And then with Caleb?"

"I don't know...I just feel suffocated lately. Being in class all the time, and Caleb's overbearing ass..always on my case. You think he could learn to back the fuck off." Allie shook her head.

Her cell phone let out a shrill ring and she cursed, "See what I mean? School's over for two minutes and hes already calling."

"He's worried about you. We all are. With your mom and all..." Tyler said, sheepishly adding the last part. "I know thats gotta hurt."

"My mom was a stupid woman. She got what was coming to her." Allie said, bitterly scoffing her foot on the ground. "Look Ty, I've gotta go. Practice and all. I'll catch you out there."

Allie disappeared into the girls' locker room before Tyler had a chance to reply. He frowned, thinking about what Allie had said. She had always stuck up for her mother after each "episode".

I dove into the pool, relishing the feeling of cool water on my skin. It might have been frigid outside, but the school was definitley warm enough inside. I swam a couple laps, just to warm up, stretching muscles cramped from a day of learning. Me and Tyler's conversation ran through my head. I know he was just worried...they all were. Things were different now. Now that Mom was gone, and Dad always on the edge of death.

I guess lately I couldn't help but think about how things used to be. And how they would never be again. Me and Caleb's birthday was just another change to add to the list. Sometimes I just wish time would stand still. We could all remain young, and relatively care free.

Anger surged up in my body, making me kick harder, slicing my arms through the water, propelling me as fast as I could do. I flipped, and began the same harsh strokes, making my way back and forth across the pool until I was winded. I lost track of how many laps I completed.

I came up at the deep end, treading water. The boys were watching me, talking amongst themselves. I looked over Reid's body...not bad. Muscles just where I like them. If only I could get past that smart ass exterior. It was Reid's defense against the rest of the world. Keep everyone, even his closets friends sometimes, at arms length with smart ass remarks and they could never truly touch him.

Something about Reid lately was screaming anything BUT brother. He's always had a reputation for being a bit of a playboy, but right now I didn't care. Lately we were connecting more than ever before. More innuendos, flirting touches and glances.

I climbed out of the pool, wringing my hair out and adjusting my suit.

"Quite the workout you had there" Reid commented, looking down at me. I never realized how tall he was, how tall they all were compared to me.

"What can I say, I like a challenge" I smirked, looking straight into his eyes. Caleb coughed and Pogue chuckled. "I'm just saying." I said to know one in particular.

"See you at home Caleb." I said, grabbing the towel from his hand and wrapping it around my waist. I swung my hips back and forth a little more than usual, knowing that Reid was probably watching.

Reaching the door to the girl's locker room, I peeked over my shoulder. Reid was staring in my direction, head cocked to the side.

I laughed to myself, heading inside. _Oh, there was definitely something there._


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn..." Reid said, turning his head a little to the side, admiring Allie as she walked away.

"Could you not check out my sister in front of me?" Caleb asked through gritted teeth.

"Yea." Reid said, snapping out of his trance. He glanced back towards the girl's locker room, but she was already gone. "Does something seem different about her?"

"She seems angry. Tense... You think it has something to do with your birthday's approaching?" Pogue asked.

Caleb and Allie were twins, born at the exact some time thanks to modern medicine, a cesarian was performed. An anomaly to the Covenant, both twins were granted powers at the age of 13 along with the other boys. The first girl in Covenant history. Therefore, Caleb and Allie would ascend at the exact same time. No one was sure how that would all work out.

That night I sat in my room, picking out something to wear to the party only hours away. I heard a knock at the door, and willed it open, my eyes flashing totally black for a moment.

"Can I help you?" I asked, still staring absentmindedly at my closet.

"You shouldn't be using like that." Caleb said, stepping into the room.

"Cut the shit. Reid uses more that I do, and you know it."

"Don't even get me started on Reid. And what was that at practice today? You and Reid, eh?

"Oh, you liked that, did you?" I got up, angrily whipping my clothing choices onto the bed. There were several moments of silence.

"Al, whats the problem. Ever since Mom..." Caleb moved towards his sister, reaching out to touch her. She flinched, getting up off the bed to stand in front of him.

"Ever since Mom what Cal? Died? Left us here to rot? Left us here to burn out at the ripe ole' age of 35 like Dad? Good riddance." I bent, rummaging through the pile of shoes at the bottom of my closet. I found the black pumps I was looking for and chucked them on the bed with the rest of my clothes.

"You don't mean that. When Dad...left, it was hard on Mom. She doesn't really understand what its like, not like we do."

"Why are you defending her Caleb? She's dead. Its not like she did anything for us when she was alive. Other than pour a good stiff drink." I bitterly laughed, sliding a mini skirt on over my shorts. I slipped the shorts down my legs, kicking them into the corner with the rest of my dirty laundry. I made a mental note to do something about the laundry situation.

"You don't have to be such a bitch Alexandra. I was trying to help you. There is obviously something wrong here, and we need to fix it. Its just you and me now. We need to be helping each other, not at each others throats all the time" Caleb threw his hands up in exasperation.

My eyes flew into black orbs. "Don't call me that Caleb Andrew.You think I don't know its just you and me. Jesus, I've never noticed more. Your always in my business, trying to be the protective older brother. We're the same fucking age! I can take care of myself. And I swear to God...leave my room, or I will make you." I stood, my back straight, hands balled into fists. I could feel the tension in my arms, in my chest. If he didn't leave soon I was going to explode. No one knew how to push my buttons like Caleb did.

"Al, why won't you let anyone in? This isn't healthy."

"I'll show you healthy."

Caleb staggered, feeling Allie's power knock into him. He heard the door fly open behind him. She began throwing balls of energy at him in quick succession, beating him back towards the door.

"You know I don't want to hurt you" Caleb bit out through gritted teeth. Allie screamed, throwing a more powerful blast his direction. Caleb blocked it, and unfortunately it rebounded back, knocking into Allie. She flew back several feet, knocking into a wall, and slumped down for a moment.

"Allie!" Tyler, Pogue and Reid were all crammed into the doorway, witnessing the last several seconds of a the siblings fight. Allie stood, pushing her hair back from her face.

Allie cracked her neck, wincing a little from the feeling. She looked at Caleb for several seconds before gathering her clothes from the bed and heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She was quiet. Too quiet. Caleb knew what happened when she silently fumed. Last time, the chandelier had crashed down in the middle of the entryway from the force of her anger.

"What the hell just happened?" Pogue asked, following Caleb back down the stairs. Reid and Tyler stayed behind, hoping to coax Allie out of the bathroom.

"Allie?" Tyler asked, knocking lightly on the door.

"I'm still getting ready," Allie bit out, lining her eyes in black. She checked herself out in the mirror. Not too shabby. Minus the bruise she could feel beginning to form on her back.

There was the sound of a window being opened, and then footsteps on the driveway outside. Reid glanced out the window to confirm his suspicions. "Guess she still wants a ride." Allie was leaning against Tyler's hummer, checking her nails and impatiently tapping her heel on the concrete.

"Glad we could be of service this evening milady." Reid smirked, opening the front door to climb in on the passenger side. Allie slid by him, planting a quick kiss on his cheek and climbing into the seat. "Sure, you can sit there."

"Thanks hun." Allie shut the door and leaned back, waiting for the other boys.

"Go ahead, we'll meet you there. We have to pick up Sarah and Kate," Pogue yelled from the porch, Caleb behind him locking the front door.

"Sweet. Lets roll Baby Boy." Reid said from the back seat, leaning forward between the front two seats. Allie ruffled Tyler's hair, and they pulled out.

"Time to embrace my family's favorite past time," Allie said, walking around the back of the house they had parked in front of. She headed straight for the kitchen, leaving Reid and Tyler in her wake. Inside, she mixed a quick rum and coke, or rather, a rum with a splash of coke on the top. Excellent way to begin a night of debauchery.

"We're gonna have to keep an eye on her tonight," Tyler said, watching Allie weave through the crowd, saying hi to people she knew.

"Speak for yourself...she's a big girl, she can handle this. I have other plans..." Reid said, drifting towards a large group of girls. "Ladies!" he called out, and several girls turned, smiling. Tyler moved off into the crowd.

Caleb and Sarah, Pogue and Kate showed up a while later to find the party in full swing. They glanced around, meeting sneers and smiles alike. "Such a welcoming group," Pogue said, grabbing Kate's hand and dragging her through the throng of high schoolers. Caleb and Sarah followed, chuckling.

An hour into the party, and I'm already feeling it. Some nights are better than others. I know I shouldn't have come to the party pissed, but I couldn't help it. Whenever I'm angry I tend to drink excessively. I silently gave a toast to family values and threw back a shot of Bacardi razz.

"Easy princess, wouldn't want you throwing up in the royal carriage."

I know that voice I thought through the fog forming around my brain. "Reid. I wouldn't think that you of all people would question my party choices."

"Oh, I'm not questioning. Ok, I am. Trust me, I'm right there with you, I just don't want you hurling all over the place. Remember your 16th birthday party?" I groaned. My first time drinking I had decided to go whole hog. 7 shots in I was throwing up in the sink, the house plant, and finally Reid's shirt. What a memorable night.

"Oh, I remember. Here, lets drink to my increased tolerance." I set up another shot glass, attempting to pour the clear liquid with precision.

"Careful with the liquid gold." Reid came around the bar to stand behind me. He steadies my arm as I finally fill both shot glasses. I promptly let go of the bottle in my eagerness to drink, broken glass flying everywhere. I smelled like a russian raspberry.

"Oops..." I say, giggling a little and covering my mouth. I look around animatedly, checking for onlookers, then my eyes flash black. The bottle is back in one piece. No harm, no foul.

"Now, where were we?" I take a shot glass in each hand, handing one over to Reid. We linked arms and threw it down our throats.

"Yum." I licked my lips, wiping a little excess from the corner of my mouth. I looked up. Reid has an odd look on his face. I pat the side of his face. "Quit that look."

His face breaks out into a smile. "Did you seriously just say quit that look? Ha ha...you need to slow down girl."

A faux frown crosses my lips. "Slow down? Hell, I was made to drink. Ask my mom." I hiccup a little a stumble off in search of something more entertaining. I spy Tyler on a couch, talking to some girl.

"Do I know you?" I ask playfully, leaning next to Tyler's shoulder on the couch arm. I'm bent at the middle, and the blood seems to be rushing to my head. Interesting feeling.

"Hey Allie. This is Kristin. We're all in Lit together."

"Oh yea. Hey." I stand up, the blood pounding in my temples too much to deal with. I stager back a little. "Must have stood up too fast," I mumble to myself and stumble away.

The next hour is a blur to me. Somewhere in it all I remember numerous shots, pushing Caleb and Pogue into the pool, snorting a line of something or other...and a whole bunch of faces. It would seem I'm hammered.

"Reeeeed," I slur, seeing a blonde head in front of me. "Why hello there."

"Al? Ha ha...my god your trashed." Reid's arm was wrapped around the waist of some girl I had never seen before. I frowned.

"Indeed I am. And I see you're busy. I'll just goooo..." I turn, not even finishing my sentence.

Seeing Kate and Sarah dancing not far from me, I stumbled over, pushing people out of my way.

"Hey girls!"

"Allie! Haven't seen you all night!" Sarah said, practically screaming over the music. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes had taken on a glassy look. She was on her way to getting completely plastered. Kate didn't seem to be much better off.

"I love this song!" I screamed to them, twirling in circles and shaking my hips to the beat. I saw Aaron Abbot in the corner, looking in our direction and smiled. I feigned a cough, my eyes flashing black for a second.

Aaron's pants dropped to the floor, and I giggled.In the corner, I saw someone I'd never laid eyes on before. He was attractive, a smirk similar to the one Reid was so famous for played on his lips. His eyes locked onto mine, and I smiled.

Then everything went black.

The next day I woke up, my head pounding and my mouth so dry I couldn't even speak. I groaned, attempting to sit up, eyes still closed. It was then I realized I was on the floor, instead of my bed.

Cracking on eye open, I was shocked to discover my room was trashed. The book case was in splinters on the other side of the room, my lamp knocked over, and every single piece of clothing I owned on the floor, my closet bare. Crawling to the bathroom I kneeled by the sink, gulping down water. Bad idea. I lurched, throwing my body over the toilet and emptying the contents of my stomach several times over. Fuck.

Several minutes later I decided I was done, and slowly stood on shaky legs. One look in the mirror was too many. I had makeup smeared all over my face, and my hair was matted on one side from sleeping. Disgusting.

Turning on the shower, I let it heat up. Popping a few painkillers in my mouth, I stripped down and climbed into the shower, pulling the curtain shut behind me. The relative dark was welcomed, as well as the warmth from the water.

Several minutes later I was starting to feel normal.

Toweling off I wrapped a towel around my body and began to comb out my hair. Walking into my room, I was surprised to find all four sons of Ipswich sitting on my bed.

"Well good morning drunken beauty," Tyler teased, playing with one of the pillows on my bed.

"Very funny. Someone wanna tell me what happened? Was Rambo here?" I stood in front of them, one hip cocked out.

"Nope. Just you. You passed out at the party last nite. I think you woke up sometime on the ride home. When we got back to the house you went ape shit. Flung your book shelf across the room, blasted your lamp. It was quite a show."

"Glad I could entertain. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed." I waited a beat, then turned, willing my closet to right itself. Clothes flew back onto their hangers and back on the rods. Standing in front of my newly cleaned closet, I dropped my towel, not caring who remained.

"Guess we'll be going." Pogue said, dashing out the door at the sight of my bare ass. Caleb and Tyler followed on his heels.

Reid was a little slower at responding. He watched, mesmerized as I slid lace panties up my legs.

"Enjoying the show?" I asked, not bothering to turn around. I knew he was still in the room, I could feel him. Just like I could feel the other three still in the hallway. He sat, taking in my body, still damp from my shower moments ago.

"Reid!" Caleb called from the hallway.

"Guess you're needed out there. Get going perv..." I smirked, sliding a camisole over my head. When I turned back, Reid was gone.

"I never knew she had a tattoo on her hip," I heard Reid say in the hallway. Then i heard an "ow" as Caleb and Tyler smacked him up the side of the head.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So...I guess in hindsight I should have set this story up better in the beginning. First of all, I don't own any of the characters, except Allie, of course. Second, this is sort of my take on the events in the movie if Caleb had a sister. Yes, he's already met Sarah, because I didn't feel like writing out the beginning with Caleb and Sarah over...mostly because I've already got their story from the movie in my head. AND, sometimes I tend to slip up and get some of my details mixed up. Point it out if you want...but for the most part I probably won't go back and fix it, but I will make mention!

This chapter is kinda short..but never fear! The next is nice and long!

And as always...review review review! Thanks, Anglchic340!

* * *

Saturday's were always my favorite. A full day of bliss--nothing to do, and always the promise of a good time at night. I stretched out on the couch, flipping the TV on. 

My mind drifted from the dull character on the screen to my own life, or more importantly, my birthday. Each birthday after my 13th had been like a countdown. 4 years until ascension, 3... And here it was. The idea of ascending scared me more than I would like to admit. Sure, we had been careful about our powers, not using them too much, and never of course in plain sight. But sometimes, when I was alone or in a particularly angry mood I felt the power call out to me, telling me to Use. To make all the pain, all the problems, just disappear.

Was this addiction?

No, if I was addicted I would feel a need to Use all the time. But something inside of me said I was close. Closer than anyone could have known. I'd only done little things--protected myself from a particularly long jump, cleaned up a huge mess, nothing too intense. But today, fighting Caleb, I had felt something inside of me break.

My hands were shaking I noticed, coming out of a my daydream. This can't be good. And with a week exactly until me and Caleb's birthday... my stomach twisted painfully and I had the feeling I was going to be sick.

I stood, running to the sink and threw up, my stomach heaving all that was left in me. Mostly I just gagged.

"Told you not to drink so much," Tyler teased behind me. I stood, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and pushing my hair out of the way. Turning on the faucet, I cupped my hands and drank, letting the water soothe my burning throat.

When I turned around, Tyler's brows crinkled in. "You don't look so good." I'm sure my face was pasty white. My stomach was still unsettled.

"You really are quite the charmer Simms," I say, a disgusting taste akin to bile still lingering in my mouth.

"You know what I mean Al. Maybe you should go lay down?"

"Yea, I think I will. Call me later? We'll meet up before we go to the Dells tonight."

"Sounds good."

I patted his cheek before passing him, and padding out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. Sleep was good. I couldn't Use in my sleep, at least.

Maybe I'll sleep all the way to my birthday, just to be on the safe side.

My sleep was restless. After less than an hour, I was ready to get up.

So much for sleeping my way to next Saturday.

I pulled my hair out of its ponytail, running my fingers through the tangled mess. This would need some serious work. For a moment, I considered Using. It would be so easy to just will my hair into something fabulous.

No. That kind of thinking wasn't going to get me anywhere but dead.

Sighing, I went into the bathroom, pulling out my blow-dryer and a round brush. 20 minutes later I had tamed the beast somewhat. Having curly hair could really be a pain in the ass sometimes. My hair was smoothed out, but not nearly as straight as I wanted it. Turning on my straightener, I walked back out into my room, musing what to wear tonight.

"Al? I'm home!" Caleb called up the stairs. I walked down, meeting him at the foot of the stairs.

"I brought food home...thought you might be hungry," he said, holding up bags from my favorite restaurant. I smiled a little, too tired to argue with him.

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry." I gave him a genuine smile before heading back upstairs.

His voice stopped me half way up.

"Everything ok?" I chucked to myself. Nothing had changed there.

"Yea. Everything's good Ca. We're good." I missed this. This unspoken communication between us. A few words used to be able to say so much.

Ever since my mom died, Caleb and I hadn't been on the same page. He had Sarah, and school to worry about. Nothing seemed to make me care anymore. Failing grades, detention, nothing mattered. Hopefully, after next Saturday, I could feel better about the future.

Right now, the future looked awfully bleak.

"Al, I know your worried about next Saturday. I am too..." I turned, sitting on the stairs and looking down at him.

"Everything is just so uncertain. I don't know...I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something terrible is going to happen."

Caleb came up, sitting next to the me on the stairs, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry about it so much. Either way, its still going to happen. We'll get through this."

"Did you just tell me not to worry Ca? Thats your favorite thing to do!" I smiled, nudging him in the arm.

"Exactly! You can't steal it from me!!" I laughed. He really was a worrier.

"Ya know, I'm actually starting to get hungry. Did you get my favorite?" I peered down at the bags haphazardly left at the bottom of the stairs.

"Turkey Club, hold the mayo and onions, diet coke, and barbeque chips?... Nope," Caleb said, listing off my favorite meal of all time. He obviously had gotten it for me.

I gave him a quick hug before scampering down the stairs, scooping up the bags and heading into the kitchen. Caleb and I ate together for the first time in awhile, just the two of us, talking about anything.

My phone rang, bringing me out of my daydream. Caleb and I were watching TV, and I wasn't paying attention to anything on the screen. _Rides_ was Caleb's kind of show, not mine. Sure, I loved cars, but I didn't really care how it all went together... just how fast it could take me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Al, its Ty. I'm on my way over. Figure we could leave in like an hour?"

"Shit!" I hung up the phone, as I'm sure Tyler expected, and pushed my self out of my comfy corner on the couch.

"Where are you off to?" Caleb asked, eyes still glued to the TV.

"Gotta start getting ready! Tyler's on his way over..."


	4. Chapter 4

On with the story!

* * *

Me, Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue stood on a cliff, overlooking the party below. It was a particularly foggy night, even for Ipswich. I wore a mini skirt slung low on my hips, a low cut brown long sleeve shirt, and flip flops. And of course, my favorite bomber jacket on top. It would never get old. Sure, it was getting freaking cold out, but I wanted to live out the final warm-ish days.

"Hows the party?" Reid asked, walking up behind us.

"Don't know, we just got here," Pogue commented, looking down.

"Where have you been?" I asked, nudging Reid playfully in the shoulder. "Had some things to take care of," he replied, his tone a little cold. I frowned at him.

"What do you say we drop in?" Reid said, looking down over the cliff. He laughed, jumping off the top of the cliff and disappearing into the fog.

"Hell yea!" Tyler said, free falling backwards off the edge.

"TYLER!" Caleb called over the edge.

"Come on Caleb, its not like its going to kill us...yet!" I said, laughing. My eyes were as black as the night surrounding us and I front flipped off the cliff into the air, skirt be damned. I held my arms out, and for a second I felt like I was flying. I glanced down, and saw Tyler and Reid waiting at the bottom, looking up at me.

I slowed my decent, and came down perfectly on my feet, barely moving the dirt below me as I landed softly.

"Very nice." Tyler said, laughing at my lady like landing.

"I'm nothing, if not classy Ty," I said, ruffling his hair. Pogue landed behind me, and I smiled. Caleb wasn't far behind, landing with a knee on the ground. We set off towards the party.

I heard someone say "the Sons of Ipswich" and I smirked, saying loudly "Can't I get a super-hero name too?"

"Unfortunately, your not a 'son'. So...no." Reid said, coming up behind me, an arm around my shoulders.

"I didn't hear you complaining," I smirked. _Not a son indeed. _I ducked under his arm and reached out, hugging Sarah, and then Kate.

"Who's the new guy?" I asked, seeing a firmiliar face in the crowd. My mind flashed back, and I saw the same face in the crowd at the last party.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Kate said, laughing. "Get in line," I said, smirking at this new comer. _Definite potential._

I saw him coming over and turned to Kate. "I guess we're about to find out."

"Hi there..."

"Hey. You're new here, aren't you?" I asked, smiling kindly.

"Yea, I just transferred in from Hastings. Chase Collins," he said, sticking out a hand. I took it lightly, shaking his. "Allie Danvers." I looked into his eyes, smiling. There was something about his eyes...something inciting.

"Pleasure," he said. I realized we were still holding each other hands, and I blushed a little, letting my arm fall to my side. Strange, I usually never blush.

"So Chase..." I heard Kate say, striking up a conversation with him. I had zoned out though, thinking about the past several seconds, and this new boy. There was something about him...

"Isn't that right Al?" Kate said, turning towards me. I was forced to abandon my thoughts, and tune back into the conversation. "What? Ha ha...sorry I totally wasn't listening."

"Nothing changed there," Tyler joked, entering our little circle handing me a cup. "Thanks Ty," I said, hiding behind the rim of my cup for a moment. Chugging the contents, I smiled, handing it back to him. "Here we go again," Kate said, remembering our last party adventure.

"Yea, you went down pretty hard," Chase joked, sipping out of him own cup.

"Oh you saw that, did you? Ha ha...I'm sure it was graceful."

"About as graceful as a hippo on ice," Reid deadpanned.

"Thanks asshole," I said, laughing. Grabbing Reid's cup, I downed its contents also, just to spite him. "Hey!"

"Better luck next time!!" I chuckled. Reid turned, in search of something else to drink.

"Guys, we've got cops heading here on Old Dell Road!" The DJ announced over the speakers. We all started heading towards our cars.

"You guys need a ride?" Caleb asked Sarah and Kate, smiling.

"Sarah drove, we're good." Kate and Pogue exchanged goodbyes, and they got into the car. "Think I can snag a ride?" Chase asked, materializing out of no where it would seem.

"We can take you..." Kate offered politely. I saw Pogue's forehead scrunch, jealously already apparent on his face. "Cool it Pogue. Its just a ride," I mumbled to him, pushing him lightly towards Tyler's Hummer.

"I'm sure I'll see you around," Chase called over, causing me to turn.

"Count on it," I called back, smiling at him. As Sarah tried to drive away her back car tires were getting stuck in mud, causing them to spin without gaining any traction. I saw Chase turn around in the car, and I could have sworn I felt someone Use, just for a second. Sarah's car came free from the mud, and then sped out of the woods. I frowned, brushing it off as one of the boys.

I heard cop cars coming closer, and scrambled into the back of the Hummer, wedged between Caleb and Pogue. "How is Reid the one driving?" I whined, feeling the truck lurch forward. In no time the cops were on our tails.

"We're gonna have to pull over," Caleb said, sighing.

"Harvard will love that!" Reid smirked at Caleb in the rearview mirror. Everyone in the car was silent for a moment, looking to Caleb. Caleb looked behind us, and nodded.

"Alright, we might as well have some fun. Cut across Marblehead." I let out a 'woo' and we were off, careening through trees. We caught some air, hitting a mound of dirt as we came to flat land. Reid floored it, and I knew we were getting close to the edge.

"Come on Caleb, its going to take all of us," Tyler said, his eyes already black as night.

I had been Using for awhile now, protecting all of us from being wildly thrown around the car. I nodded, ready.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ASS!" Reid yelled as we went over the edge, and out over the open water. I felt power coursing through my veins as we soared through the air. Below us, I saw the cop car come to a stop at the edge of the cliff, the cops peering over the edge with flashlights.

"Alright Reid, time to go down," Caleb said, willing the car to turn.

"No...I want to stay longer," I said, feeling power well up within me. I loved the weightless feeling.

"Caleb's right," Tyler said, and soon after we touched down, landing right behind the cop car, laughing.

Reid spun the Hummer around, and we raced towards home. I closed my eyes, willing the power back down inside of me, for my eyes to change back to their hazel appearance. My breath became labored as I waged an internal war--part of me wanted to stop, to go home. But the other part of me felt so alive. I wanted to fly, to take in the night air...to bend the world to my will.

"Al?" Caleb asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I forced the power away with one big mental shove, and opened my eyes. My hands were shaking, and a light sweat had broken out all over my body.

"I'm good."

"What was that?" Pogue asked, concerned.

"Nothing." I said, staring forward. Thank god we were almost home. I couldn't stand to be in such a confined space for my longer. We pulled into the driveway of the my house, and I got out quickly, clambering over Pogue in my haste.

I gulped in the night air, feeling it burn my lungs.

"Your hands are shaking." Caleb noticed, standing in front of me as I leaned against the side of the Hummer.

"I'm fine," I said, making a move to push past him. He grabbed my shoulder, and I stopped for a second. Willing energy to flow from within me, I knocked all four boys away from me. Shoulders hunched, I walked up the driveway and into the house. My eyes remained consumed in black.

"Allie..." I heard someone say my name. He said my name like it was a caress. _Reid._

"Not you too..." I said, keeping my back to him.

"Whats happening to you?" I felt Reid's power tugging on my own, trying to find a crack in my armor. I sighed, allowing him in. He could only help me at this point.

"I'm losing it."

I jumped, his hand on my arm. He slowly turned me around, and black eyes met. "You've gotta stop this," his tone was again harsh.

"You think I haven't tried? Jesus Reid, they said it was addictive, but I had no idea."

"Try harder."

I bit out a harsh laugh, and slapped his hand away from me. Crossing my arms over my chest, I turned any icy gaze on him. "I thought you would at least know what I'm going through, but you're just as high and mighty as the rest of them. So fuck you."

"I know how fucking hard it is, but that doesn't mean you can just give up." Reid yelled, running a hand through his blonde hair, his eyes returning to their usual deep blue color. It now stuck up at strange angles, and usually I would have found that irresistible.

I saw the others walk in, looking between Reid and I. My eyes faded to hazel and I smirked. "Happy?"

"Sometimes you're such a bitch." Reid bit out, frustrated. My hand shot out, and I slapped him hard across the cheek. I looked down at my hand. It stung.

"And your always putting your foot in your mouth."

I tried to push past Reid, but I was stopped by the three other boys. "You're not leaving until we talk about this," Tyler said, putting his hands out in front of him to stop me.

The fight had gone out of me. My shoulders sagged and I agreed. "Fine."

20 minutes later we all sat in the family room...in complete silence.

"So much for talking." I said, snuggling farther into my corner of the couch, the leather making crinkling noises.

"I don't even know what to say, Allie. With Dad and all, I thought you would have been afraid to over Use..."

"Caleb..." I started. But there was nothing I could say to explain my actions. I hadn't been using out of necessity...maybe I really just had a death wish.

"Don't say that," Tyler said out loud. _Reading my thoughts again?_ He gave a slight nod.

"What?" Pogue asked, looking back and forth between Tyler and I.

"I'll stop Using ok. I'll go cold turkey," I said, looking down at the frayed edge of my favorite blanket.

"We ascend in 7 days. I don't know if going cold turkey for 7 days is enough. Once you get your full power..." Caleb stated.

I felt my eyes begin to well up, but suppressed the urge to sob. Sobbing was a solitary activity.

"Its worth a try." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Don't you even care?" Caleb shouted, making everyone jump a little. I winced.

"Its a little too fucking late to care Caleb. I told you I would stop, and I'm going to. What else do you want from me?" Tears began to leak out of my eyes, and I cursed them. _Traitors._

I angrily wiped them from my cheeks and got up, leaving the boys.

I walked out the back door, and down onto the acre or so of grass just behind our house. Sitting down, I stared out at the pond. And I let the tears come.

Hard and fast, tears came streaming down my face. I felt them splash onto my arm, and buried my head in my hands. What was I supposed to do? I know I had to stop Using, but at this point it seemed like I was being asked to quit breathing. I felt the power, even now, welling up inside of me. I pushed it down, and laid back, staring up at the sky. The ground was cold beneath me, and quickly seeped into my skin.

My thoughts turned morbid, and I closed my eyes, hoping to shut them out.

I must have fallen asleep. Sometime later, I felt my body being lifted up off the ground, and I cracked my eyes open.

Reid was carrying me up the stairs to my room. The house was so much warmer that outside, and I shivered. I felt the soft sheets of my bed rub up against my skin, and I sighed.

"Reid?" I asked, eyes half closed.

"Yea?" He asked. His voice seemed hoarse, like he had been screaming for hours on end.

"I don't want to die."

"Shhh...your not going to die." Reid said, coming back to the side of my bed. He sat down on the edge and moved a piece of hair off my face and behind my ear.

"It just hurts so much," I said. Inside of me, pain and a sense of emptiness had welled up. I could barely breathe. Reid tensed, quickly scanning my body for physical injury. Nothing.

I curled up into a ball, turning my back to him, and wrapped my arms around myself. He rubbed my back lightly and I shivered, his warm hand such a contrast to my chilled skin.

"Get some rest Al. We'll fix this tomorrow." Reid said, sighing. He got up from the edge of my bed, and moved to leave.

"Reid?" I heard him sigh, and when he answered me, he sounded aggravated. "Yea?"

"You know you want to spend the night in my bed," I said, attempting to bring a touch of humor to an abysmal situation.

He chuckled, but I felt the covers move, and he slid in behind me. His arms slid around my waist, pressing his chest against my back. I felt all the tension go out of my body as I stretched out, every inch of our bodies touching. He kissed the back of my neck lightly, and we both fell asleep. I prayed my dreams would be peaceful tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello all. Sorry its been a little while since I last updated. I'm on Spring Break right now, so I took some time to enjoy it. Just as a warning, this chapter might be a little monotonous, but I felt like it was important. From here on out I have a feeling that each chapter will be a day each, leading up to Ascension.

And as always, reviewreviewreview!

When I woke up the next morning, Reid wasn't there. I frowned to myself, seeing the indent in the pillow next to me. He hadn't been gone long. _Probably didn't want to risk Caleb finding him here._

I sighed, dragging myself to the bathroom to take a shower. It was nearly noon, and I needed to get a move on. I was supposed to be meeting Kate and Sarah in town at 1245 for lunch and some shopping.

In the shower my mind wandered back to the previous night. I had been trying hard not to think on it, but with the warm water coming down on my head and shoulders, working out all the tension, I couldn't help the thoughts that filled my head. _6 days until my birthday._

I pushed those thoughts down for now. I wasn't going to make it to Saturday if I kept thinking about it. I felt myself slipping into a familiar mind set--autopilot. The water started to get cold, and I hopped out, towel drying my hair.

"Hey..Al?." Reid called into my room. I quickly wrapped my towel around me, and peeked my head out of the bathroom.

"Hey...I was wondering where you went..." I said. I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice. "Is one of those for me?"

"Yup...dry cappuccino," Reid said, holding it out for me. I walked over, taking a quick drink, and smiling. "Thanks." I looked up into this eyes, and smiled. My smile faded quickly--his eyes looked troubled. The combination of my wet skin, and the look in his eyes made me shiver.

"Everything ok?" My mind reeled with possibilities. Something had happened to Caleb, or Pogue, or Tyler. Something...

"Your cold..." Reid said, putting his cup down. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms, before pulling my into his arms. I felt the warmth of his skin through his thin t-shirt.

"You didn't answer my question," I said, pulling back from the warmth of his arms. I felt cold again almost instantly.

"Maybe I just wanted to touch you when you're half naked instead," Reid said, smirking. I frowned up at him, crossing my arms. "Tell me."

He put his hands up, and sighed. "Ok...Caleb saw a darkling last night."

"A darkling?" The temperature of the air seemed to drop 10 degrees, and I shivered again. "Who was it?"

"A kid was killed at the Dells last night. They found him sometime this morning...in his car. It was him." Reid ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"Who would be sending Caleb a darkling?" I wondered out-loud. I glanced over at the clock, it said 12:30. "Shit, I need to get dressed. I'm supposed to be in town in 15." Reid smirked, leaning against my bed post, obviously expecting a show. I shook a finger at him, and threw my towel over his head. Using, I had jeans and a t shirt on in no time. Reid pulled the towel of his head and groaned.

"Better luck next time," I said, laughing. Running some mousse through my naturally curly hair, I was ready to go. If I left now, I might be able to make it on time for once.

"Thanks Reid," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and rushing down stairs. "See ya Cay!" I yelled out, assuming he would hear, and I was out the door.

"Yea, Reid told me all about it," I said to Caleb through my cell phone. He had called me not long after I had rushed out of the house. I was cruising down the only road that lead to town, and I could have driven down it with my eyes closed--I've been down this road so many times.

"I don't know what's going on..." I said, casually looking around. I was flying, going 70 in a 50 mph zone, attempting to make it on time. Something caught the corner of my eye, and I looked over to the passenger side. A darkling..._in my car._ It dissipated quickly, but not before reaching a ghostly hand out in my direction. Eyes back on the road, I slammed on the brakes. My encounter with the darkling had caused me to lose my surroundings, and I had swerved into the oncoming lane.

I can't explain really what happened next. I heard a terrible crunching sound, as if my car was peeling away from me. My eyes were forced into slits as wind and fire welled up all around me. For a second I thought I saw my engine in pieces. I honestly don't know what happened.

In the next second, my car was back together, screeching tires and locked up brakes. My SUV was in one piece again. I looked behind me, and saw the truck screeching to a halt as well. How did I end up on this side of it? I was confused, and through that muddled confusion I heard a voice screeching out of my cell phone, still held tightly in my hand.

"AL? Can you hear me? What happened?" Caleb screamed, firing off questions. My mouth seemed to be catching up with my brain and it took me a second to reply.

"I just saw a darkling." The cell phone slid sickeningly against the side of my face, sweat newly formed. I took a moment to breathe, gathering myself, before putting my foot on the gas. Instead of continuing to head into town, I turned around, and steered my car towards home.

"What?" Caleb asked, fear evident in his voice. I put my cell on speakerphone, and put both hands on the wheel. I wasn't going to risk another near death accident.

"Yea. It must have been the same one you saw...I didn't know him. Was he new?" I asked, racking my brain. Could this all really be happening?

"Yea, he just transferred in. He lived on Reid and Tyler's floor." I could tell by the tone of his voice that there was something Caleb wasn't saying. "What aren't you telling me?"

He sighed deeply before replying, "I just can't explain it. The other night I was woken out of a dead sleep. Someone was using, and I mean big time. Pogue and I think its Reid," at this revelation my anger flared up.

"It couldn't have been Reid! Do you honestly think he would do something like that?" I raged. True, Caleb had never been Reid's biggest fan once we received our powers at 13, but they were still like brothers.

"Who else can it be Al? You know Reid has been using a lot lately...".

"Yea, and so have I! You can't just go around blaming people!" I sailed into the driveway, slamming my phone shut. Sometimes Caleb was just pig headed. I leaned down, head on the steering wheel, and took a couple deep breaths. The last couple of minutes had been intense, and I could still feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Quickly I called Kate, explaining that I couldn't make it to lunch because I was feeling ill. Which wasn't that far off the mark. My stomach was churning as the image of the darkling kept running in front of my vision. Finally, I got out of my car and trudged into the house.

"Hey Al," Tyler said as he walked down the stairs. "You look like you've just seen a ghost" he joked. I looked up at him, wide eyed, and the smile melted off his face.

"I just saw a darkling Ty. In the car, when I was driving into town. I practically went _through_ a truck." My voice was edging on panicked, and I closed my eyes for a second, breathing deeply. Tyler's touch made me jump, and he gave and apologetic smile before pulling me into a hug. "God, could this day get any worse?" I groaned out, pulling back from Tyler's hug.

"You've basically just doomed us," he said with a melodramatic huff. I punched him lightly in the arm, and followed him into the kitchen.

"Are you any close to figuring out_who_ is doing this?" I asked Caleb, who sat on the counter, sipping from a glass of water. I gave him a pointed look.

"No...unfortunately it seems were just going to have to wait a little, to see if they make another move."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I grumbled. This just didn't seem to be my week. "Is there a possibility its another...one of us?" I didn't know how to describe the five of us. Magical?

"I don't see how that is possible...the fifth bloodline died out a long time ago," Caleb replied, forehead scrunched up in concentration.

"Maybe we should go to the colony house...take a look at the book." The Book of Damnation recorded all the births and deaths during the damnation, as well as the history of the five families. If there was a clue, it had to be there.

"Yea...there's got to be some clues in there. I'll call the guys, and we'll head over to the colony house," Caleb agreed, pulling out his cell phone. In minutes he had contacted Reid and Pogue, who both had promised to met them there.

I spent a good part of the day in the basement of the colony house, surrounded by books, and covered in dust. Occasionally I let out a sneeze as I resurrected an older book from the bookshelf. After several hours of reading, my eyes began to ache.

"Find anything?" I asked, looking over towards Tyler. He was sitting on a stack of books, playing with his cell phone. "Nope."

"You didn't even look, did you?" I asked, skeptical. He gave a Reid-like smirk, and turned back to his cell phone. "Who are you texting over there? I bet its that new girl in English," I said, teasing.

"Bingo." Reid said, walking over towards us. "She's hot, I don't blame you."

"God, your such guys sometimes..." I said, shaking my head.

"Every day sweetheart," Reid said, laughing at my statement. _Sweetheart._The word struck a strange chord inside of me

"Whatever, I've had enough research for one day. Ready to go?" I asked all of them. Caleb was in a corner, leaning close to a candle to read the small print. Pogue was next to him, aimlessly flipping crinkled pages. "Hell yea," they all agreed.

On the way home I cranked up the radio, relishing in the first semi-warm day in a long time. As we inched our way towards winter I still grasped at the warmth we only had for a few glorious months.

"They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books," I started singing loudly, making Reid and Tyler grimace. Ok, so maybe I didn't have the best singing voice, but I made up for it with enthusiasm. I hummed for awhile, enjoying my favorite My Chemical Romance song of the moment. But when the chorus came on, I couldn't resist belting out lyrics again.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Reid turned the radio down drastically, and I groaned aloud. "That's enough of your singing for one day."

"Shut up," I said, laughing. I was in a light mood for the first time in a while. After sitting in that dank basement for so long, worrying and researching, I couldn't help but have a moment of happiness at being freed.

Now, tomorrow might be a different story. As I went to sleep that night, I welcomed school the following day. This close to ascending, I would take any distraction I could get, even if it was terribly boring lectures and grueling swim practice. For the first time in probably ever, I couldn't wait for Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys...here's a ridiculously long chapter to make up for my absence. I started to write this chapter...and I just couldn't stop! Let me know what you think, or any ideas you have! I would love to hear them!

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep._ I groaned, slamming a fist into my alarm clock. 7am. 

Shit. Forget everything I said. I hate Mondays.

745. "Al, you planning on getting up anytime soon?" Caleb called through my door. I groaned, and threw a pillow towards his voice. "I hope your planning on showering..." he joked, leaning in the doorway of my room.

"Ha.Ha. I don't think I'm going to school today. I'm sick." I groaned, pulling my comforter up to my chin. It sailed out of my hands and onto the floor. "Not today you're not."

"Fuck you." I moaned, sitting up. He handed my a cup of coffee and I instantly brightened. "Did I mention I love you?"

* * *

I sat in Government, dreaming of that cup of coffee. My eyelids were drooping, and any minute I was going to fall asleep all together.

"Mr...Garwin. The answer please?" I looked up, interested.

"The fourth amendment." He had a smirk on his face. I quickly looked to the teacher, who had an astounded look on his face. "Thats correct. Dare I say you read the material?"

"What can I say, slow night." Reid looked down, examining his nails in a practiced way. He looked up, winking at me. I smiled a lopsided grin at him, and put my head back down. This class would never end.

The piercing sound of the bell woke me from my dream like state. My head shot up, and I groggily shoved my books in my bag. I frowned. There was a lump in the front pocket. I didn't remember putting anything in there.

My hand reached around, and touched something cold and metallic. A red bull. I let out an excited yelp, and held it in my hand.

"Thought you might need a pick me up. I was kind of hoping you weren't planning on drooling in our next class too." Reid said laughing, walking up behind me.

"Your a god," I said, chugging down the caffeine. "Thats what they tell me," Reid said, crossing his arms of his chest.

"Shut up." I said, laughing. We walked to class together, talking about nothing important. I could feel the caffeine coursing through me, and I sent up a silent thank you to the Red Bull gods.

Michelle Kramer bumped past me, bringing me back to reality. I frowned, looking at her retreating back. It was then that I realized that Reid and I had the attention of every female in the hallway. He was still animatedly telling a story and didn't seem to notice. But _I_certainly did. Each and every one of them was sending daggers at me with their eyes.

"Reid," I whispered, looking around and we passed through the halls.

"Yea?" He asked, confused. His eyebrows were scrunched up, waiting for my reply, and he had never looked more attractive.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" I asked, furtively looking around.

"What?" He asked, looking at the people surrounding us. It was like a ripple effect. As his eyes passed over a group of girls, the would avert their eyes, looking anywhere but at us.

"Paranoid?" He asked, laughing. As we walked into our classroom he started up his story again, but I wasn't listening. Those girls were looking at me like...I had stolen Reid. But I hadn't! A part of me wanted to rush back out in the hallway and scream "He's not with me! I promise!"

I kept those urges at bay.

Reid waved a hand in front of my face, and looked up. "You didn't even laugh. That was funny shit!"

"Sorry, distracted." I said. "People were seriously looking at us in the hallway just now! I can't believe you didn't notice!"

"I'm kind of a big deal around here. People are bound to stare." Reid said, puffing his chest out a little.

"Thank you for sharing, Mr. Garwin. Now can I begin class?" the teacher asked. We didn't speak again for the rest of the period.

* * *

Swim practice was canceled because someone had decided to pee in the pool during one of the regular gym classes. The only thing guaranteed to distract me, and it was _canceled._ Great.

"How do we feel about an impromptu party tonight?" Reid asked. We had all been sitting around, doing our homework, watching TV. The same thing we did every other day after school.

"I'm down," I said, not even looking up from my math homework. I'll never understand math.

"Its a Monday, Reid," Tyler reminded him. He was already done with his homework, as usual. Smarty pants.

"And? In my opinion, some of the best parties I've been to were on a Monday." Reid slammed his book shut and threw it on the coffee table.

"Pogue?" I asked. He was attempting to read a novel for English, but gave up quickly, throwing it on top of Reid's book. "Sounds good."

"Then its settled. Who's getting the tequila?" I asked, smiling. Math could wait.

* * *

5 shots in and I was feeling good. The boys were drinking beers, so that left me, Kate, and Sarah, and one lonely bottle all for us. I had cut up tons of limes in a more sober state, and found a salt shaker almost full. All we needed for a good time.

"You get drunk more than anyone I know!" Tyler said, laughing a little to hard. Some of the beer in his bottle sloshed onto the floor.

"What are you saying?" both Reid and I asked at the same time. I burst into uncontrollable giggles.

"I think you've had enough," Caleb slurred, eyes as shiny as mine. "Bro! You're shit-faced! On a Monday! Cheers to that!" I poured shots all around, and took mine, not waiting for the others. The lime hardly tasted like anything. My lips were starting to go numb. And thats how it went for another hour.

I kept cheers-ing to anything and everything. Sarah and Kate graciously bowed out after another 2 shots, unable to stomach anymore. Which meant that Caleb and Pogue were out as well. _Girlfriends. They totally just killed our party. _I thought to myself.

Somehow Reid and I got into a drinking competition, 3 shots lined up in front of us. According to Tyler, we were supposed to arm wrestle, and who ever lost had to take a shot.

"I can't beat Reid at arm wrestling. I might as well just drink these three shots now!" I said, practically screaming. I never can control my volume levels when I'm drunk.

"Sounds fair to me," Reid said, smirking. He sat back in his chair, looking as smug as ever.

"Care to help me, dear friend?" I asked, holding up the salt shaker. Reid perked up, but I turned to Tyler, laughing. Tyler was the prude of our group usually, and I got my kicks from making him feel uncomfortable. And, being my best friend, it was all in good fun.

I sauntered up to Tyler, for Reid's viewing pleasure of course, and bent over, salt shaker ready.

"Go ahead," Tyler said proudly. The cheers from the rest of the group only egged him on. I licked a trail up the side of this neck, and lightly sprinkled salt on it. Grabbing a lime in one hand, and a shot in the other, I proceeded in true style. I barely felt the shot sliding down my throat and into my stomach, and smiled. Taking my time, I licked up the side of Tyler's neck, nipping lightly and the end of my salt trail. I shoved the lime into my mouth and sucked out the juice quickly. I smiled back at Reid, rind still in my mouth.

His eyes were dark, some mixture of anger and...lust? I'd never seen this side of Reid...directed at me at least.

"Do I get a turn?" Reid asked, smiling. Caleb opened his mouth to protest, but I put a hand up. "Of course. How could I forget my other, dear, friend?" I asked, smiling. Something was different this time. Tyler's 'turn' had been funny, and in no way sexual.

There was palpable tension in the air. I put my hands on Reid's legs, leaning in to lick his neck. He tasted somehow sweet, and altogether too enticing. I took a ragged breath in, attempting to calm the nerves that had just jumped into my stomach. I hesitated for a moment, and Reid raised an eyebrow at me. I couldn't turn down a challenge.

He grabbed the lime, and placed the rind in his mouth. _He's playing dirty_. I thought. I hardly remember the Tequila in my mouth. All I could think about was his neck, hard and muscled like the rest of his body. _His body..._ these thoughts were going to get me into serious trouble.

I leaned in again, taking my time to remove every grain of salt from his neck. My inebriated brain was taking me places it shouldn't have been, and it seemed to be get significantly warmer in the room. Maybe it was just me.

I pulled the skin of his neck with my teeth for a second, causing him to chuckle. Somehow I had ended up pressed against his chest and I felt that chuckle rumble deep inside of him. I felt a shiver go down my spine, but chose to ignore the sensation. I had more important things to focus on.

Like that lime in Reid's mouth. I stared at it, perfectly nestled between two full lips for what felt like minutes. Gently, I reached my lips out to pluck the lime away. I was trying my damnedest to not touch his lips with my own, because if I did, I knew I would lose my mind.

Reid surged up pushing the lime into my mouth, and his lips onto mine. I felt him smirk against my lips for a second before pulling away, the lime securely in my mouth. I looked back at him, surprised. He sat back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest (which was nicely displayed with a tight black t-shirt I might add) and gave me the cockiest grin I had ever seen.

For some reason that grin pissed me off. I vaguely heard Caleb say, "well, that was disturbing," but it was as if he was miles away, yelling back to me. I frowned at Reid, perplexed, and turned, throwing the lime on the plate with the rest.

I threw back the last shot, letting gravity do the rest, and let the shot glass drop to the floor, shattering into millions of little pieces. I walked out of the room, and into the kitchen in search something to help me sober up. _I'm too drunk. I shouldn't be thinking about Reid like that,_ I dumbly thought. Haphazardly digging in the fridge I found a bagel and smiled. This would do.

As the bagel warmed up in the microwave, I listened to the others say goodnight. Pogue and Kate were sleeping in the guest room, and Sarah was staying with Caleb. _Typical. _ I thought.

The microwave beeped, bringing me out of my reverie, and I snatched the bagel out. It scorched my fingers, so I dropped it on the counter quickly. "Cool off already. I want to go to sleep." I growled towards the bagel.

"I don't think it heard you," Reid said, from across the kitchen. He was leaning up against the freezer, peering into the open fridge. He finally chose another beer, and let the door slide shut.

I took all the time Reid had his back turned to me to examine him. He's always had a fabulous ass, and tonight was no exception. I could see the muscles stretching with his every move, playing across his back under his shirt.

I practically shoved the bagel down my throat, willing thoughts of Reid's ass to leave me, and for sobriety to return.

"Slow down... I don't want to have to give you mouth to mouth," Reid deadpanned. I flipped him off, chewing vigorously. Once I'd choked down the bagel, I took a swig of water from the faucet, and made to leave the kitchen.

"Well, have a fun spooning with Tyler," I said, waving a hand behind me towards Reid.

"He always steals all the covers," Reid said, chuckling. I laughed a little despite myself.

"Is everything ok?" Reid's tone had turned serious.

I stopped my retreat, and turned, hands on my hips. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem a little tense...even with all that alcohol in your system." He took a swig of his beer, eyeing me.

"Maybe I'm tense because you're here." I said. Mentally I was slapping myself across the face. That was the last thing I wanted to say, but the only thing that could make its way out of my mouth.

"Me? Why would I make you tense?" He was honestly confused, I could tell.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you right now," I practically whispered. This time I did actually slap a hand across my mouth.

Reid's body went stiff for a second after my words graced the air. _He'll never speak to me again. I'm Caleb's sister for God's sake! _ I internally chastised myself.

Reid put his beer down on the counter, and with two slow steps was in front of me. Things seemed to be moving in slow motion.

One of his hands came to pull mine off my mouth. I stood dumbfounded, my mind entirely blank. I found myself glancing at his lips against my will.

He reached out, sliding one hand to my lower back, and the other around the back of my neck, and pulled me into his chest. Our lips connected, and for a second I thought I passed out.

His lips moved tentatively against my own, their velvety texture more that I would have dreamed. I responded, finally getting a hold of myself. Reaching out, I wrapped a hand around the back of his neck , tugging lightly on the hairs at the back of his neck as I leant in, deepening the kiss. Perfection.

We broke away moments later, surfacing for air. I couldn't look in his eyes. I didn't want to see any signs of regret. I noticed that the room seemed to be spinning. I wondered if it was the alcohol, or the kiss.

"We can't do this," Reid said, breaking the silence. "You're Caleb's sister, and he would kill me if he found out."

"Thats what I've been telling myself," I dumbly replied, eyes unmoving from the floorboards. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said finally, turning, dejected, to leave. I got the foot of the stairs before I felt a hand grip my arm, and spin me around.

* * *

His lips were on mine again, this time more harsh, more urgent. I pressed my body against his, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands found my ass and pushed our lower half's together, grinding into me. I moaned a loud, and blushed.

That only seemed to encourage him. He lifted me up, allowing my legs to easily wrap around his waist, our lips and now tongues battling. His fingers dug into my ass cheeks and I loved every minute. I had my hands underneath his shirt, tracing the pattern of muscles on his back as he climbed the stairs.

I felt my back hit a door, and fumbled to turn the handle. It let go, and we all but tumbled into the room. _My _room. I wriggled out of his grasp, my feet finding the ground again. I ended our kiss and pushed him towards the bed, making sure that my door was locked. _Thats the last thing I needed--someone to walk in._

Reid was staring me up and down, a want evident in his eyes. For second I was apprehensive. He looked like he wanted to devour me.

I discarded my shirt, pulling it up and over my head on my way to him. He smiled, his eyes flitting to my chest. _Guess mom gave me something decent. _I thought. I pushed him onto the bed, leaning down to straddle him. My hair hung like a curtain around our faces as I kissed him feverishly.

I ran my hands under his t-shirt, pausing to dip a finger into his waist band. I felt his six pack and I swear my mouth started watering. "Off" I moaned, tugging at the hem of his shirt. He flipped it over his head and off, throwing it away. I smiled, looking down at his exposed chest.

He flipped us over quickly, and he came to rest between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep him close to me. Everywhere he touched, my body felt like it was on fire. There's no way to describe how badly I wanted him.

His kisses had moved down to my neck and I groaned, tilting my head to one side. My neck was a weak point. He bit lightly, teasing me just as I had teased him earlier, and my hips bucked up of their own accord. I'm sure my face was bright red with embarrassment, but luckily it was fairly dark in my room. The moon shone in through my window, partially illuminating the scene, and giving our bodies an other worldly sheen.

His tongue was playing with my collar bone when I unfastened my bra, letting it slip down and off, getting lost somewhere between us.

This seemed to sober him up a bit. He broke off our kiss and moved to lay down next to me, his breathing ragged.

I laid there for a second, confused. Had he decided he didn't want me? Did I do something wrong? Thoughts raced through my head, until finally I sat up, throwing my legs over the edge of the bed, my back to him.

"Allie..." Reid sighed behind me. I shook my head. _ I don't want to hear the rejection._ I thought. "You know as well as I do that we can't do this."

I let out a bitter laugh. "Why, because I'm Caleb's sister?" I bent down, slipping on a discarded t-shirt. I stood up and began pacing the room. I had so much pent up...energy that I needed to work off.

"Thats certainly part of it. And I don't want to have sex with you like this..." Reid said. I felt my stomach roll at his words and tears sprung to my eyes. When I spoke again my voice was thick with held in tears.

"You don't want to have sex with me. Reid, you fuck anything that walks, but you won't have sex with me? Am I really that disgusting to you?" I wanted to pull my hair out, I was so frustrated. And despite my attempts to sober up, I was still sufficiently drunk.

Reid stood, and grabbed my arms to still my movements. He stared me in the eye, but I chose to look away. I couldn't look into those deep blue eyes and stay mad at him.

"Al...I said I couldn't have sex with you like _this._ I care about you too much to fuck you when we're both drunk. Of course I'm attracted to you. God, when I close my eyes at night, all I see is you. Its taking all my resolve not to throw you on that bed right now." I was thrown off by Reid's rather eloquent speech--usually he kept it to smart ass comments and jokes.

"Yea, like I believe that." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, pulling them out of Reid's grasp.

Reid let out what can only be described as a growl. He pulled me to his chest quickly, and his mouth found mine again. I tried to resist, but he was trying his hardest to break down my resolve. His hands were buried in my hair, ravaging my mouth in needy swipes. His tongue slipped out to lick the crease of my lips, and I groaned, allowing him access.

The back of my legs felt the edge of my bed and I fell back on to it. Reid was on me in a second. His hands were running over my body and driving me more than wild. He grabbed my hands, restraining my arms above my head. Not to be dissuaded, I pulled him closer using my legs. I felt his hands leave mine, and I tried to move my arms to touch him.

My arms wouldn't move. I looked up into Reid's now pitch black eyes and smirked. Letting my eyes bleed out to black, I fought his hold. He used my immobility as an excuse to explore with his hands and lips. Slipping the t-shirt up little by little, he kissed each inch of newly exposed skin.

He was nibbling on the underside of my breasts when I heard to door knob jiggle. Reid persisted, oblivious to the noise. He sucked on my nipples greedily, with no signs of stopping.

I heard the door knob jiggle harder, and sighed. "Reid" I whispered, rivets of pleasure shooting up through me. I didn't want him to stop, but I didn't want whoever was on the other side of that door to bust through in their efforts.

"Mmm?" he questioned, in no way deterred from his ministrations.

"Someone's at my door." He sat up for a second, confused. He heard the person on the other side of the door as well, and his eyes got almost comically big.

"Bathroom," I said, pointing. I adjusted my shirt as Reid jetted for the bathroom.

Opening the door, I feigned a yawn. Caleb was on the other side, looking worried.

"Cay? What?"

"I was just checking on you. I never saw you after all those shots. And why are you still in your jeans?" Caleb had obviously sobered much quicker than I did. My addled brain searched for answers to his questions.

"I feel asleep in them. Night." I said, shutting the door in his face. Locking it again, I shuffled over to my closet, exchanging my jeans for tiny boxer shorts instead.

"That was kinda close..." Reid said, coming out of the bathroom. I jumped.

"Yea, I guess." I shrugged.

"We should probably go to sleep. Since you've already found my shirt to sleep in..." Reid said, laughing.

I looked down, and sure enough I had put on his black t-shirt in my hurry to cover myself. I shrugged.

I climbed into bed, rearranging the covers just how I liked them. Reid stood awkwardly by the bed.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't know if you..." Reid started.

"Shut up." I said, lifting the covers up for him. He unbuttoned his jeans quickly, letting them fall to the floor. I didn't have enough time to admire his body, before he was next to me beneath the covers. I turned on my side, away from him. Now, of all times, I began to feel shy.

His arms came out to pull me against his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder, and threw an arm around his waist to get more comfortable.

He kissed my forehead and I sighed, closing my eyes to fall asleep. I moved my arm around a little to find a more comfortable position around his waist when my hand grazed _something_.

I smirked at his quick inhalation of breath. "Hey, I offered to help you out there champ."

"Go to sleep," Reid bit out. I laughed a little before settling down to sleep. _At least I'm not the only one sexually frustrated._ I thought before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

So there it is!! Review!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody, its me again! Another chapter! Wooo... Now, I get plenty of Story Alerts, so I know you're reading, but I want reviews!! Come on now, you know you can do it! Thanks!!

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, the sun hardly even up. Glancing at my clock I realized it was only 5.

Unable to fall back to sleep, I moved to get out of bed. Reid's arms was tightly clamped around my waist with no signs of letting go.

I tugged a little, but that only made his arm constrict more tightly around me. Using, I forced his arm to move from around my waist. He didn't even flinch. I swear, he could probably sleep through a tornado.

Once standing I realized I felt perfectly fine--hangover free in fact. This was definitely going to be a good day! I quickly changed into a sports bra and running shorts. Slipping Reid's shirt back over my head, I headed downstairs, tugging my tennis shoes on as I went. I slipped my iPod arm band on and began rocking out to my workout favorites.

I don't know how long I've been running. Its was much brighter outside than when I woke up. I was at the perfect point in running, where I felt like I could run for hours more. A runners high, they called it.

I turned, running full tilt back to my house. I always enjoyed a sprint at the end of a good run.

Breathing heavily, I walked up the driveway. Everyone seemed to be asleep still.

I gulped down water, letting the fridge's cool air brush over my skin. My mind was still turning over the events of last night. I still didn't know what to think. Questions rushed through my head._ Questions I wanted answers to._

Carefully walking up to my bedroom door I peaked my head in. Reid lay sprawled out on my bed, limbs spread every which way. The morning light had just begun to trickle in my window, and illuminated part of his face.

It trickled over, and any second now he was bound to wake up. I grabbed my towel off the floor and hurried into the bathroom, hoping to avoid an awkward moment.

I took an extra long time showering, trying to figure out what I was going to say to Reid when I did finally speak to him.

_I'm sorry. Last night was a huge mistake._ But was it? Would he think it was too?

I had just squeezed some mousse into my hands when a knock sounded at the bathroom door.

"Yea?" I squeaked, jumping a foot in the air in surprise.

"I have to pee...so bad." Reid's voice was muffled through the door, but I could still tell he desperate.

"Open the door then." I scrunched my hair, evenly distributing the mousse as Reid rushed in. He looked expectantly at the toilet, then back at me.

"Do you mind?"

I laughed aloud. "Never pegged you for the modest type." I was still laughing when I closed the door behind me.

I dressed quickly in a thong and bra, and began searching around for a semi-clean skirt to wear. I slipped it on up over my hips and had just zipped it when Reid came back into the room.

His mouth hung open. For a second I thought he might have swallowed his tongue. I slipped a white button up over my bra and began buttoning it.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I joked, searching again in the bowels of my closet for more missing clothing. My words seemed to shake him awake and he started moving towards me.

"I'll be out of here in a sec. Feel free to take a shower. I know you need it." I triumphantly found the sweater vest I had been looking for and popped it over my head.

Sliding my feet in flats, I went to grab my school bag. Reid's hand stopped me. "Where are you off to in a hurry?"

"I was just gonna go downstairs and grab some breakfast. Finish up some homework." I was looking towards the door, thinking about bolting through it.

"Al..." Reid ran a flustered hand through his hair. "About last night...

"Its no big. We were both drunk..." I played it cool, keeping my tone even and precise even though inside I felt like crying.

His face contorted for a second, something akin to pain flashed across it. His cool mask of an exterior was quickly in place, and he gave a quick nod before heading towards my bathroom.

I grabbed my book bag and jetted out the door. My stomach was churning, and for a second I thought I would be sick. Instead, tears came from my eyes. Tears I couldn't stop. I sat in the kitchen, sobbing into a bowl of frosted flakes. I was a pitiful mess.

And thats exactly how Sarah found me.

"Oh my gosh, Allie, is everything ok?"

"Yea..." I grabbed a napkin to try and sop up the tears still clinging to my face. "Just stupid boy drama."

"Reid?" My head snapped towards her, and I stared at her. "How did you know?"

"You guys have had _something_ going on for awhile. All it took was a little alcohol to bring it out." Sarah gave me a reassuring hug. "So why are you crying over Reid?"

"Well we did...stuff last night. And this morning I just didn't know how to act. I told him it was a mistake...that we were just drunk, because I thought thats what he wanted to hear. And then he got this funny look on his face. And I could feel him pushing me away."

"Sounds like a misunderstanding to me. Why don't you just tell Reid what you just told me?"

"Because you don't know Reid like I do. I think he feels like I've betrayed him, and there's no hope of reconciling that anytime soon. When someone hurts him he just shuts them off. Until he thinks he can forgive me." I moved my cereal around in my bowl with the side of my spoon. It was turning to mush.

I wasn't hungry anyways.

"He's just pigheaded then. Don't worry Allie, it'll blow over." Sarah moved to get a glass out of the cupboard, and then juice from the fridge.

"Better not tell Caleb though. He'll probably get all brotherly if he hears about you and Reid..."

"You and Reid what?" Tyler piped up, walking into the kitchen. His eyebrows shot up.

"Nothing, nosy. Sleep well on the couch last night?" I sniffed a little, my nose running from my previous crying.

"As well as ever. Why were you crying?" Tyler asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Stupid stuff. Don't worry about it Ty. I'm past it. Ready for another day in hell?"

"God, sometimes I really hate school." I dumped by soggy frosted flakes down the drain and headed out the door with Tyler and Sarah.

"See you at school!" I cried up the stairs to anyone who was listening. I didn't get a reply back.

* * *

Reid was acting weird at school. So much more of a cocky asshole than usual. He ignored me in all of the classes we had together.

And to make matters worse, I'd already been kicked out of one class for not paying attention. I decided to skip the rest of the day. Its not like I was going to accomplish anything by sticking around.

I hung around downtown for awhile, walking by all the different shops. I sat down at my favorite coffee shop, The Bean, and ordered the biggest mocha in creation. Nothing like a little chocolate to raise the spirits.

I sat there for hours, reading and mostly thinking. If I could, I would fast-forward to Saturday. I'm ready to see how it all plays out. The anticipation was getting a bit unbearable. At 3 I finally removed my butt from the comfy leather arm chair.

I saw the waitress huff, glad to have me gone, and I deftly removed the tip I'd just laid down for her. _Serves her right._

Swim practice was in half and hour, so I walk/ran back to Spencer, making it in time to change into my suit. Between the early morning run and my mad dash from town, I was starting to feel worn out.

Lucky for me, my coach seemed to sense my lack of exuberance in practice and assigned me extra laps. While everyone else was finishing up, I was still plugging away, arms burning. But I refused to give up.

I began to get angry thinking about my coach. He had no right to be a dick to me. I always came to practice. Reid didn't have a reason to be a dick to me either. _Men. I hate them._

I head people yelling and stopped at the edge of the pool for a second to look around. Caleb and Chase were in the middle of a race, and everyones attention was focused on them. I pushed off the side of the pool and began to kick again.

My eyes flashing black, I pushed myself harder and felt my speed increase. My arms were like blurs and I sped back and forth across the pool.

I heard someone yell "Caleb!" and I stopped mid stroke, treading water.

I swam over, pulling myself out of the water. Chase had just dove down and brought an unconscious Caleb back to the surface. Pogue and Reid pulled him onto the deck as I rushed over.

"What happened?" I yelled, already feeling for a pulse.

"I don't know, he just didn't stop. He hit is head..." Pogue answered, looking lost.

His pulse was strong. He should be waking up any second now. I turned him on his side as he came to, coughing water out.

"You scared us for a second there, bro. Lucky for you Chase was there to get you out before you sucked up the pool," Tyler said, leaning over him.

Caleb groaned, rubbing his forehead. He'd be fine.

"So, you going to Nicky's tonight?" Chase asked.

I turned, unsure who he was talking to. He was looking right at me.

"Yea, I guess. What else is there to do?" I laughed a little. Spencer's lack of outside entertainment was a running joke with its students.

"Guess I'll see you there. Save me a dance?" He asked, smiling. I was taken by surprise.

"Uh...yea, sure." I gave him a quick smile before heading into the girls' locker room.

* * *

I sat on my bed later that night, confused. Did I like Chase? _Sure, he's a nice guy,_ I told myself,_ but he's no Reid. _I sighed, shaking my head. That whole Reid thing was going no where, fast. He hadn't spoken to me all day.

_Why not. I'll give Chase a chance._ I slid on a long black halter top, the strings made out of pearls. Sliding on dark skinny jeans, I gave myself a once over. Not bad. I left my hair curly.

After a day of chlorine, my hair always did what it wanted anyways. I lined my eyes simply in black eyeliner, making sure to smoke out the edges of my eyes. I rubbed a little silver eye-shadow on with my finger, and I was ready to go. I grabbed my black stilettos in one hand, my leather jacket in the other, and headed downstairs barefoot.

Of course the boys were already down stairs, playing guitar hero. Reid was oddly missing, and his absence made me frown. I rocked out to Mississippi Queen for a minute, then went in the kitchen to pour myself a drink.

Lately I had been wondering about my habits--skipping class, getting kicked out of the classes I did attend, and drinking almost every night. I chocked it up to stress, and vowed I would start out fresh next week, if I lived to see it.

Sipping a screwdriver, I went back into the living room. Tyler was getting his ass kicked by Caleb, the reigning Guitar Hero champ. I smirked. Not for long.

By the time Caleb and Tyler had finished their song, and Tyler had quit all his bitching about an unfair match, I had finished my drink.

"Caleb, I officially challenge you," I said, smiling. I took the guitar from Tyler's hands and slipped it over my head.

"Oh, I'll take that challenge." We stood shoulder to shoulder, attempting to pick a song. My eyes lit up when I saw the perfect song.

"Before I Forget."

"Slipknot?" Caleb's eyebrows rose. "What happened to Britney Spears sis?"

"I grew out of that a long time ago Caleb dear." I started laughing, thinking of my 'hit me baby one more time' days.

We both chose hard as our level, and squared our shoulders, ready to play. The song began and Caleb hit every note. _Damn._

I struggled for a second, but I got into the rhythm and began to show Caleb up. At one point in the song I even jumped up on the coffee table, dancing around as I played.

"Wooo!" Kate hollered at me as they entered. I was kicking Caleb's ass. At some-point I think he got flustered, messing up his chances of beating me.

At the end of the song, I took a bow to all my adoring fans.

"As soon as you're done, can we go?" Caleb asked, putting down his guitar.

"Don't be a sore loser Ca," I said, giving him a bear hug. He started laughing.

I slipped my shoes and jacket on and we all headed out, piling in Tyler's hummer. It was certainly squished. Luckily I got to sit in the front since Reid wasn't there.

"Is Reid meeting us there?" I asked Tyler as we drove towards Nicky's.

"Yea. Said he had something to do." Tyler glanced over at me, and saw the look on my face. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Caleb's attention was immediately distracted from his conversation, and he looked at us.

"No. Ew Ty, we're just friends." I slumped back in my seat, arms folded across my chest.

* * *

For a Tuesday night, Nicky's was packed. We found a parking space easily enough, but a table was a totally different story. Luckily I spotted Chase at a table, talking to some people I vaguely recognized,

"Chase! Hey..." We all crowded around the table and soon enough the others left, making way for us to say down. _Perfect._

You missed some epic Guitar Hero times," I said, leaning towards Chase so he could hear me. The music was loud tonight.

"You should invite me next time, I might be able to show you a thing or two," he joked.

"I don't know about that...I'm kind of the shit." I smiled back at him, cracking up.

"I'm sure you are," he said, attempting to suppress his laughter. He couldn't help it and started laughing.

"I'm serious!" I said, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"I'm gonna get another drink...do you want anything?" I thought about it for a second, and smiled.

"Would you mind getting me a shot of tequila and a rum and coke?"

"Is Nicky gonna sell that to me?" Chase asked, a little wary.

"Ya know what, let me go up there with you. I'll introduce you." I stood up, shrugging off my jacket. "You guys want anything?"

I pushed my way up to the bar, Chase right behind me. I was pulling on his hand so we wouldn't get separated. His hand felt warm in my own and I smiled a little to myself.

"Yo Nicky!" I yelled down the bar, practically kneeling on top of it. I felt Chase's arm on the small of my back, keeping close.

Nicky came down when he got a chance and I smiled brightly at him.

"Nicky, this is my friend Chase. In the future, I want to make sure he gets preferential treatment..." I said, wagging a finger at Nicky. He laughed heartily at my antics and shook his head. "What's up man. Any friend of Al's...

"Hey, while you're at it, think I can get a shot of jack and a rum and coke? Oh, and four diet cokes for the wimps at my table. Chase, what did you want?" I looked over my shoulder at him. His head was practically resting on my shoulder. He slung a friendly arm around my shoulder and looked to Nicky. "Shot of jack and beer."

"That a boy!" I said. Nicky kept handing my Diet Cokes and soon my hands were full.

"Grab my drink, will ya?" I said to Chase, walking back towards our table. I handed out the Diets, Chase right behind me. I took my shot glass out of his hand and held it up to him.

"What should we cheers to?"

"Your Birthday. Its on Saturday, isn't it?" Chase said, practically yelling into my ear.

"Yea! To my birthday!" I let the shot slide into my mouth and down my throat. There soon was a warm sensation in my stomach.

I took a drink of my rum and coke and sat back, listening to the conversations going on around me. Caleb and Pogue were talking about the upcoming meet. _Boring._ Sarah and Kate were talking about the movie they'd seen today, so I obviously had nothing to add there.

I let my eyes wander, and soon enough I found Reid. At the pool tables, as usual. He wore his trademark beanie and fingerless gloves, and was currently bent over the side of the table, making an elaborate shot I'm sure. My eyes strayed to his ass for a second and I unconsciously licked my lips.

The Way I Are had just begun to pump through the jukebox speakers. _ I guess they'll put anything in a jukebox these days, _I thought. Though not my favorite, it did have a good beat. Taking another gulp of my drink I turned to Chase.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure," he said, smiling. He slid his hoodie off his shoulders and followed me onto the dance-floor. Couples around us were already grinding on each other.

Chase put his hands at my waist and I backed up, my back flush with his chest. I began to move my hips in a circle, rubbing up against him every once and a while. I was singing the lyrics to myself. "Oh baby its alright..."

Chases' hands had begun to wander, moving down onto my thighs. I started grinding my ass against his crotch and his grip tightened. I smirked to myself. I spun around, moving back from him a little and dancing still to the music. My hips swayed with the music in circles and I put my hands in the air. I pulled my hair away from my neck. It was starting to get hot in here.

Chase reached out grabbing my waist and pulling me to him. I laughed, continuing to dance with him. The song changed, and my eyes lit up.

Pour Some Sugar On Me. The most ridiculous of all hair band ballads, and a personal favorite of mine.

It sounded like the whole place was singing along. I was starting to feel the alcohol coursing through my veins, making me bold.

I bent down, grinding my ass into Chase and I flipped my hair to the side. I ran my hands down my body, leaning back on Chase. Kate, Sarah, Caleb and Pogue had joined us on the dance floor and I laughed at their antics.

Kate, Sarah, and I started dancing with each other. We were grinding on each other in what can only be described as an Allie sandwich. We dipped low to the floor, getting catcalls from the boys.

Pogue was the first to break, pulling Kate from our little group and into an intense make out session. Sarah laughed, jumping into Caleb's arms. The song had ended. I stood dumbly for a moment, watching Sarah and Kate receive affection from their boyfriends.

Chase came up behind me, placing a quick kiss on my right shoulder blade. "Thanks for the dance."

"Anytime." I said, turning around. I gave him a quick hug before making my way over to the pool tables.

"Baby Boy!" I said, ruffling Tyler's almost perfect hair.

"Watch the hair Al," he grumbled at me.

"Aw, cheer up sunshine. Looks like you and Reid aren't doing so bad here," I gestured towards the table. Reid looked up at the sound of his name, but frowned when he saw me standing there. _This silent treatment needs to end._ I thought.

"So Aaron, looks like Reid is kicking your ass again..." I patted a friendly hand on Reid's back, walking around the table. He tensed a little as I touched him, but I didn't show that I noticed.

"Your turn to shoot," Reid said, gesturing towards Tyler. He brushed past me, but I grabbed his arm.

"We need to talk." I looked him in the eye. He went to remove his arm from my grip, but my eyes flashed to black and I squeezed his arm tighter.

"Fine. Later," he ground out, looking around him. Only Tyler had noticed our little altercation.

I went back over to our table. Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate were still on the dance-floor. I looked around for Chase, but I didn't see him.

"Hey," Chase said from behind me, causing me to jump a little.

"Hey! Wanna get another drink?"

"Yea, sure. You're gonna drink me under the table soon," Chase joked, following me over to the bar.

"Do I sense a challenge?" I asked, leaning up against the bar, waiting to order.

"I only get into challenges I can win," Chase said, a smirk on his handsome face.

"In that case, better not. Two shots of 151 over here, Nicky!" I called down the bar. Chase's eyebrows shot up.

"What, 151 too much for ya? Cuz I can take your shot if you want..." I joked.

"No no...can't let you have all the fun." We each took our shots, clinking our glasses quickly. Now 151 is not for the faint of heart. Its been known to knock even me flat on my ass before. But I figured I needed some liquid courage to deal with Reid later on.

"Wow..." Chase said, licking his lips. "That packs a punch, doesn't it?"

I don't know what came over me next. One second I'm standing there, and the next I'm launching myself at Chase. I didn't really want to kiss him, but somehow it ended up that way. Like it was against my will.

We were kissing roughly, our tongues battling for control. I felt his hands go down to grab my ass, and for once I did nothing to stop it. I was starting to scare myself. I wasn't acting like _me,_ alcohol or not. My hands came up to run through his hair, and I knew someone else was in control.

I hadn't felt it before, but now I had the distinct feeling that someone was Using. Not in short bursts, so it wasn't Reid at the pool table. It was more energy than I had ever felt before, and it was right across from me. My eyes bled to black and I fought for control over my body. He finally broke the kiss and I staggered back, wiping the back of my hand across my mouth.

I saw his eyes, if only for a split second. They were pitch black.

"Al! We gotta go," Caleb called from the dance floor. I saw Aaron and his boys leaving, and I knew there was probably going to be a brawl. I looked back, and Chase was gone.

Chase was one of us.

I grabbed my coat and practically staggered out the back door, the weight of my realization bearing down on me. Caleb and Pogue we're already out there. Aaron and his boys had left, but it seemed the fighting hadn't ended.

"Why don't you quit being such a pussy," I heard Reid say, grabbing a hold of Caleb's arm. From where I stood at the door to Nicky's I could clearly see his eyes, black as the night surrounding us.

"Reid, stop it," Caleb said. I could tell he was in pain. I felt Caleb's power flare up, and I knew Reid had it coming. Caleb forced a wall of energy at Reid, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

"Boys!" I said, coming down the stairs to stand next to Tyler. They obviously weren't listening to me.

"What will it take for you to get it? Its addictive you moron. You've seen what it can do if you abuse it.If you want that, thats you're business. But if you use in the open, like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all. And I won't let that happen." Caleb strode closer to Reid, and I walked forward as well, on my guard. I knew Reid wouldn't take this lying down.

Reid pushed up the wall, getting back onto his feet. "Why don't you tell your sister that, huh?" Caleb glanced to me, as Reid began levitating an empty keg. He hurled it at Caleb, but I was faster, and I deflected it away. Caleb sent another wall of energy at Reid, forcing him to fly into a pile of empty bottles. The sound of glass breaking pierced my ears.

"Stop it, this is crazy!" I said. Caleb rushed forward, intent on doing more damage. I put my hands out, stopping Caleb with a wall of energy. Pogue and Tyler stayed back, unwilling to get involved. Reid pushed himself out of the glass, shards falling off his clothes. He had cuts across his hands and arms, but quickly healed them.

"Its for his own good." Caleb bit out, slamming a fist against the wall I had put up. Reid rushed forward. _I have to put an end to this._

I let energy well up inside of me from somewhere deep inside and shuddering, I let it out. A burst of white light, and Caleb and Reid were sent off their feet, and in opposite directions.

"This shit ends NOW." I screamed, hands shaking. These boys were my family, and I couldn't just let that dissolve before my eyes.

_My my, quite a temper. _

I heard a voice speak inside of my mind. Instantly I tried to put mental walls up, blocking him. My head felt like it was being split open. Dropping to my knees I clutched my head. The pain was excruciating.

_If you're not careful, you could get addicted! And we don't want that now, do we? _

Chase's mocking voice filled my head. My ears rang and my head began to swim. I closed my eye, trying to close him out.

_It won't be that easy to find me sweetheart. I'll come to you again, soon. Lets hope you're more receptive to my advances next time._

"Get out of my head!" I screamed a loud. And then he was gone. I was alone in my own mind, as it should be.

"What the hell was that?" Pogue asked. I stood up slowly, my eyes still pitch black.

"Chase. He's one of us." I answered.

"How did you find out?" Caleb asked, confused. Anger flared up inside of me.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?" The air around me began to shimmer as waves of anger poured off of me.

"Guys, this isn't the place for this." Tyler piped up, looking around. He was right.

"I'll meet you guys at home," I said, and willed myself home.

I could get used to just popping in and out. In seconds I could be anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there...sorry it took me so long to update, but I had finals to get through, and I also found a beta! Big up to writtenindreams, my beta, who did an awesome job on this chapter!

Make sure to reviewwwwww!! Thanks!

* * *

"Chase. He's one of us." I answered.

"How did you find out?" Caleb asked, confused. Anger flared up inside of me and his response. _What the hell?_

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?" The air around me began to shimmer as waves of anger poured off of me.

"Guys, this isn't the place for this." Tyler piped up, looking around. He was right.

"I'll meet you guys at home," I said, and willed myself home.

I could get used to just popping in and out. In seconds I could be anywhere.

I sat on my bed, looking out the huge window. It was a full moon tonight, and it illuminated the landscape of our backyard. In a second I was on top of our house, looking out into the woods that spread far and wide behind our house. _I hadn't even consciously willed myself up here. Whats happening to me?_

Jumping off the roof I spread my arms wide, letting the air rush around me, lashing my face as I plummeted to the ground much too quickly. I straightened up in the final moment before I hit the ground, and landed softly on my feet. Using this much was akin to a high, a powerful feeling of complete control...that needed to end _now._

I closed my eyes, ready to fight an inner war to control myself. I imagined the power flooding through my body in my mind's eye. Slowly, I let the power seep out of my fingers and toes, towards the middle of me, towards my heart where the power always seemed to dwell. With all the power clumped together I pushed it down with one mental swing, freeing myself for the moment.

I let out a heavy breath and pushed my hair back and off my forehead. Trudging inside and up the stairs to my room, I knew what I had to do. What I needed to survive right now.

Rummaging through my bedside table, I threw papers and pens out of my way, desperate to find what I needed. Finally my hand touched the plastic of the small baggie and I sighed, knowing my pain would be over soon. I stood, hands shaking as I crossed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. Wiping off the counter corner, I allowed just enough cocaine to grace the surface. These weren't optimal conditions, but these were desperate times. Using a razor blade, I quickly chopped up the pile, moving it into two easy lines. Casting around, I found a dollar in my back pocket that would do nicely.

I rolled it nice and tight, despite the apparent shaking in my limbs, and lifted it to my nostril. I snorted the two lines in less than 30 seconds. _Perfect._

As it dripped down the back of my throat, I felt a sense of well being come over me. My hands stopped shaking, and a blissful fogginess took up residence in my head. I felt energized, ready to run a marathon. Glancing into the mirror I saw a bit of white power still on my face, and wiped it away with my pointer finger. I licked the remains off my finger, smiling at myself in the process. _Waste not, want not._

I felt so much better.

I heard the front door slam shut and the sound of voices. Then footsteps on the stairs. A knock on my door.

"Allie?" Tyler called through the door.

"Coming!" I called out, stashing my baggie in a drawer next to the sink. I checked my reflection in the mirror again, and decided I looked decent enough.

"Hey" I said, opening the door a bit too exuberantly. I had to force myself to act upset, to mimic the emotions of earlier.

"What happened back there? Chase was in your head?" Tyler asked. I pushed past him and into the hallway, closing my bedroom door behind me.

"Yea. Chase and I were having a few drinks by the bar while I guess you and Reid were playing pool," I explained as we walked downstairs to meet the others. "And then I had this overwhelming desire to kiss him, but I didn't really want to. I threw myself at him..He was Using on me!"

"He what?" Pogue asked, hearing Tyler and I discuss the events of earlier.

"He made me kiss him. It took me a second to feel him Using. Usually I just block it out at Nicky's because Reid is too busy Using to win at pool..."

"Reid!" Caleb called out. I rolled my eyes, those two would never quit.

"He was definitely Using on me. And then he was in my head later, after I pushed _you two apart._" I gestured towards Reid and Caleb, who sat sulking on either end of the couch in the living room.

"Jesus Al, I thought you flipped out back there. You really were losing it." Tyler said, rubbing my shoulders.

"Yea, you _were._ What changed?" Reid asked suspiciously, standing from the couch.

I jutted my hip out, hands crossed over my chest as I faced Reid. "What do you mean? I handled it."

"You've been acting like you're addicted for awhile now Al, we all know it. We've already talked about it! And then all of a sudden you're fine? I don't believe that shit." Reid spat, gesturing wildly. _He was really killing my buzz._

I felt the power start to well up inside of me again and I sighed. The coke really wasn't doing what I needed it to. I felt my hands start to shake as anger from his words surged through my body.

My body sifted through the air like sand through fingertips, drifting over to materialize an inch in front of Reid's face.

"Shut it. You're only making matters worse." I'd taken on a pleading tone despite my efforts to keep it together. _Please don't make things even harder for me_.

I turned my back to him, and looked at the other three, who were sitting on various furniture around the room. "So what are we going to do about Chase?"

I looked to Caleb, our obvious leader, but he had a stricken look on his face. "Allie, your eyes."

With his words, I realized that my eyes were still pitch black from Using moments ago. "Right." I closed my eyes, praying, willing them to recede back to my usual hazel. I opened my eyes again and looked into Caleb's.

"I don't know what we're going to do about Chase..." Caleb began. My eyes had obviously changed back. _Thank God._

I glanced back into Reid's before sitting on the arm of the big chair Tyler had plopped into. I saw Caleb's mouth moving, but I couldn't understand the words coming out. My body ached, and my brain still whirled with the narcotic still swimming in my system. I stared at the carpet, tracing the intricate pattern with my eyes. Anything to keep me from thinking about Using. _Damn, too late._

"So its agreed. We'll go see Gorman tomorrow and see what he knows. There's got to be something in the Book of Damnation." Caleb said, looking around the group. I felt his eyes rest on me, but I didn't look. No use in seeing the disappointment I knew would be there.

Tyler glanced down at his watch and sighed. "We should be getting back to the dorms if we want to make it to class tomorrow."

"Always worried about class, aren't you baby boy?" Reid teased, settling into the couch, his legs propped up on the glass coffee table.

"You guys can stay here tonight," Caleb offered. "You know there are more than enough guest rooms. We can all drive to class in the morning."

"Sounds good," Pogue agreed, yawning. I smiled to myself, wondering how many hundreds of times we'd all slept over at each other's houses. Hardly a night went by.

I looked over to Reid and the smile faded. I still needed to talk to him.

"I'm gonna go get some sleep," Caleb said, heading for the staircase. "Night."

"Night Caleb," I said over my shoulder. When I looked back, Reid was looking intently at me. Tyler noticed his gaze and coughed a little, standing up. "I think I'm gonna go sleep too." He started to walk out of the room when he realized Pogue was still present, and oblivious.

"Pogue, dude."

"Oh. Yea." Pogue got up hastily and left the room with Tyler, leaving me and Reid. Alone.

"So..." I began, when he cut me off. "What are you on?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your pupils are the size of silver dollars. What did you take?" He sat forward, elbows on his knees as he surveyed me

"Thats none of your business, _Reid._ Why do you even give a shit?" I leaned forward, practically yelling at him. In a second we were both on our feet, in each others faces.

"God, you're so fucking stubborn. You make _everything_ so difficult!"

"What?! What do I make difficult?" I threw up my hands in the air. He really wasn't making sense now.

He sighed, ripping the beanie off his head and running his hands through his blonde hair. "The other night..."

"We aren't going over this again! I think the silent treatment was more than enough of a response..." Now I knew I was yelling, but I didn't care. There was so much tension in the room, and I was hopped up still.

Reid took me by the shoulders, looking into my face. My eyes were downcast, unable to meet his, "Allie...I wanted to have sex with you that night, ok? Drunk or not, I find you hot as hell. But the point right now is that something is seriously messed up with you."

"I'm handling this, ok? What do you expect from me? Chase is already fucking with me, Caleb is always on my ass...what, you want to get in line?" My hands were balled into fists. Any second now I felt like I was going to explode.

"My birthday is on Saturday, Reid. I'll ascend, and unless something miraculous happens, I'll probably die not too long after. I'm addicted, ok? You know it; I know it, and there's nothing that I can do about it in 4 days. Yea, I used something tonight. I need to take the edge off somehow. Now run along and find a new girl to fuck, I'm afraid I'm all tied up with bullshit this week." My chest was heaving when I finished, and my throat felt raw like I had been screaming for hours, instead of minutes. My eyes burned with unshed tears, but I kept them buried inside. I finally looked up into Reid's face, expecting anger. In all honesty I expected him to take my advice, and walk out the front door to find someone else, leaving me to rot in peace.

But he didn't look angry. He looked upset, maybe even hurt, but definitely determined. "Allie, I'm not gonna accept that from you. You can't die on Saturday, I won't let it happen." He pulled me to his chest in a fierce hug, and I stood, arms at my sides, shocked.

My hands shook as I brought them up to cover my mouth, to keep the loud sobs from issuing forth to disrupt how quiet the room had become. I pushed back from his chest, still refusing to cry. "We'll see how it goes on Saturday." I'd lost the fight within me. I shook my head sadly and left the living room, hoping to find solitude elsewhere.

I left Reid standing in the living room as I padded into the kitchen, looking for a stiff drink. _Or maybe just the bottle. _Opening the liquor cabinet I grabbed a bottle of vodka, barely empty and of decent quality, and turned to go to my room.

I ran into Reid as I turned around, and dropped the bottle. The smell of alcohol permeated the air, mixed with...blood? The glass from the bottle must have cut my feet as it fell. Using, the bottle jumped back into my hand, unbroken and filled with my liquid savior. My feet were already healed, leaving only a few blood drops on my pants.

"What are you doing with that?" Reid whispered. _What a dumb question. I'm going to drink it, obviously._

"I'm going to drink it, obviously," I repeated out loud. _What was with him..._

"I can't let you sit alone and drink all night Al..." Reid's voice cracked. Actually cracked, as if with _emotion._

"Then drink with me Reid. Either way, this is ending up in me." I gestured to the bottle, cradling it more securely in my arm.

"Thats what she said," he joked, a small smile gracing his lips. I laughed a little. "Yea yea..." I joked back.

"Can I at least get a chaser for that?" Reid asked, grabbing down two glasses from the cupboard. I moved to sit on the counter,

"Why, you can't handle it straight?" I laughed at Reid, knowing his dislike for straight liquor. I took a swig straight from the bottle as he searched the fridge for something suitable to chase vodka with.

"Hey, no fair! We're going drink for drink here. I figure...if you're going to get shit faced, I might as well be a good friend and get shit faced with you," Reid crossed to me, taking the bottle from my hand. Taking a deep swig, he placed it on the counter next to me. "Orange juice it is. I mean, its already Wednesday technically, might as well make this breakfast."

"Are you sure you want to go shot for shot here? I think I might drink you under the table." I was already quite the accomplished drinker, not to mention the family history with alcohol.

"Oh, I think I can hold my own," Reid said, signature smirk firmly in place. He poured our drinks rather strong, half vodka, half orange juice, and swirled them lightly with his finger. "Bottoms up."

"Famous last words," I muttered, draining my glass in two gulps. He took a small sip from his and grimaced, obviously tasting the vodka over the flavor of orange juice.

Four strong drinks later we were both feeling tipsy, half the bottle split between us. We'd been talking about school, and the usual gossip that surround Spencer. But there was that underlying tension...and I knew what was on his mind.

I brought shot glasses down from the cupboard and sloshed each full with vodka. If Reid wanted to bring up our sexual encounter, I wanted to be nice and intoxicated when we finally talked about it.

"Whoa, when did we switch to shots?" Reid asked, downing the end of his drink. He didn't even flinch as the strongest bit of the drink washed over his tongue. _Good boy._

"I thought we should...I mean you don't have to," I teased him, knowing he couldn't back down from a challenge.

"Oh, I'm game." Reid threw the shot down his throat, and smiled back at me. I did the same, though altogether more gracefully, and looked over at my drinking partner. He was definitely getting hammered. His eyes had taken on a glassy appearance, his beanie gone, as well as his long sleeve shirt. Drinking had a tendency to raise the body temperature._ That or this impending conversation had him sweating bullets. _

"Another?" I asked, holding the bottle up for him. A few more of these and we'd have to get a new bottle out.

"I can go all night baby." I knew my cheeks flared up in a blush, but I could do nothing to stop it. I prayed Reid wouldn't notice in his intoxicated state, but I wasn't so lucky.

"I didn't know you even knew how to blush Al," Reid joked, pinching my cheek between his thumb and forefinger. I slapped his hand away, embarrassed, and sucked down my next shot greedily. Inebriation wasn't coming to save me quick enough.

Reid took his shot, looking at me curiously. _God only knows what he's thinking now._ "I meant what I said earlier. Sober or drunk, you're fucking sexy."

"Well thanks Casanova." I smirked at him, keeping my composure the best I could. I wouldn't let Reid Garwin best me, not with liquid courage on my side.

"Seriously Al...when you told me the other night was just a drunken mistake, it kind of stung. Ok, it hurt... a lot. I thought it was a step in the right direction for us...or some shit."

I knew that 'or some shit.' Reid's defense mechanism for serious moments. Add a manly curse word or two, just to save face.

"Us?" I said, leaning back on my elbows. I wasn't helping him at all. If he had something to say, he was going to have to say it all by himself.

"Yea, you and me. Maybe its just me, but I feel different when I'm around you. I like you a lot Al." Reid quickly poured the next shot for both of us, busying his hands while he waited for my reaction. I sat still for a second, thinking.

"I like you too Reid. The other night was great...well what we got of it anyways. If it wasn't for Caleb knocking on my door I'm sure we would have fucked." _So I put it for him bluntly. A guy like him should appreciate that._

"Alright then...sooouwhat about tonight?" Reid slurred his words together, whether out of shock or drunkenness, I'll never know.

I picked up the shot glass, toying with it as I thought. _Might as well get my kicks while I still can._

"There's potential." I let the vodka slip into my mouth, savoring the burn as it slid down my throat and into my stomach. We'd forgone orange juice a while ago, which was more to my liking. I'll always take my alcohol straight up.

"You know...I never really pictured myself fucking you." Reid said, an almost philosophical tone to his intoxicated voice. He leaned his head on his hands and looked up at me from the other side of the counter.

"Oh really..." My eyebrows crinkled together. _What is that supposed to mean?_

"Yea. I mean, you're Caleb's sister, not just some random hook up. I guess I'd like to think there'd be something more than just lust between us."

I was dumbfounded. Speechless, for the first time in a _long _time. I pictured my face in its current state, mouth opening and closing like a guppy, eyes bugged out.

"Reid, I..." I started, unsure what to say. He shuffled over to stand between my legs as I sat on the counter, holding up our final shot. I couldn't read the expression on his face for once, and that scared me.

We clinked our glasses together in a final toast. By this time I could feel the alcohol in my body, blurring my vision, making my movement sloppy. I spilled a little of the shot on my shirt as it made its way to my mouth. I managed to get most of it in my mouth anyways.

Reid took the shot glass from my hand and placed it on the counter none too gently. "You break it you buy it!" I said, giggling. _Yup, definitely wasted. How did it hit me so fast?_

"Wanna go upstairs?" He put his hand out for me in mock chivalry. I jumped down from the counter, using his hand as an anchor. Bad idea.

My legs practically gave out on me. After sitting so long the alcohol seemed to hit rock bottom, and I stumbled to catch myself. Reid caught me as best he could, and we both ended up on the floor in a heap, Reid's elbow buried in my ribs.

"Ow! Reid!" I pushed him away from me as I tried to wriggle my way free. Grasping the counter and kitchen island, I hoisted myself to my feet unsteadily. Rubbing my ribs I grimaced. "Fuck that hurt."

"Hahaha..." Reid said, pushing himself into a standing position.

"Garwin..."

Reid couldn't help but continue to laugh.

"Weren't we headed somewhere?" I asked, stumbling a bit as I made my way towards him. His laugh died down almost instantly.

"Upstairs." He practically growled out, and I smirked. _Guess he hadn't forgotten._

* * *

"Come on then..." I said, crooking a finger at him. He smirked, wrapping an arm around my waist, bringing my body closer to his. He leant down, his lips coming closer to mine. I leant up, ready and willing to kiss him.

Our lips met in a passionate kiss, lips fusing together, only fueled by the alcohol consumed. I groaned into his mouth, pulling him tighter against me. Running my hands through his hair, I tugged on the ends, a smile forming on my lips.

His tongue came out to trace the crease of my lips and I smirked, keeping my mouth shut despite his persistence.

"Al..." Reid groaned, pulling away from my lips. I smiled brightly up at him, hands still buried in his bright blonde hair. His hair was in a disheveled mess, ends sticking up in every direction from both my hands and his. _Yum._

"When I said we were headed somewhere...that's not what I meant." I licked my lips lightly, and let my hands slide out of his hair and down his arms. I felt the muscles play under my fingertips as I traced down his forearm to his hands. Playing with his fingers, I grasped them firmly, leading him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I felt his warm breath on my neck as we walked up the stairs, and smiled to myself. _Tonight would be different._

I stopped to grasp the handle of the door to my room and I instantly felt his lips on my neck, nibbling where my shoulder and neck met. _The _spot. I rolled my head to the side, resting it on his shoulder to give him better access.

He brought our joined hands across my stomach to tug my shirt up, and I felt the desire inside of me grow. His hand splayed across my stomach as he moved his lips up my neck to nip at the edge of my ear lobe.

I could barely concentrate on getting the door open.

Then the thought of Caleb finding us out in the hallway, together, came unbidden into my mind. _No more interruptions._

I flung the bedroom door open and pulled Reid inside with me. Shutting it none too quietly, I pushed Reid against the door, leaning up to capture his lips. I felt his need for me in his kiss and I pressed myself more fully against him. _God, I could do this forever._ His hands were roaming over my neck and back before burying themselves in my hair.

He ground his hips against mine and I could feel just _how_ much he wanted me. I groaned, enjoying the friction our heated bodies created, and he took full advantage by slipping his tongue into my mouth. His tongue caressed mine, sweeping around my mouth slowly, almost reverently, _He tastes like bitter oranges_. The corners of my mouth turned up at the thought. In all my fantasies about me and Reid being together, the thought of oranges had never crossed my mind. In my fantasies he always tasted like chocolate and desire, something smooth and warm and all together delicious.

I decided I liked the real Reid better.

His hands came down to squeeze my butt lightly as we continued to kiss. I arched my back a little, pushing my butt back into his hands in a joking manner. We broke apart for a second, gasping for much needed air. Grasping my ass cheeks firmly, he lifted me up like I weighed nothing. Seeing his arm muscles shift like that was ecstasy. _I think I just came,_ I joked with myself for a second.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he began nibbling and sucking on my neck again. I moaned aloud, showing my obvious appreciation for this in particular.

His lips traveled south, kissing a line down my chest and right into my tits. Nibbling on the side of my breast he playfully pulled my bra with his teeth.

"Tease," I whispered out, mesmerized by his actions.

"Oh sweetheart, I am anything but. I always follow through."

For the second time that night I was speechless.

He let go of my ass slowly, taking the time to let my body slide slowly down against his. My nipples were hard from the rasping friction between our clothes.

I let my hands play down his chest and up under his shirt. "This needs to go."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody...sorry its taken me awhile to update, and this chapter isn't as long as others in the past. Lately, its been hard for me to find much to write about! So, if you have any ideas of where this story should go, let me know! PM me or review, whatever... And a big up to my beta writtenindreams! On with the story!

* * *

I let my fingernails scratch over his abs on my way up, pulling his shirt up and off as I went. He lifted his arms up, his eyes never leaving mine.

I let his shirt drop out of my hand and onto the floor, too preoccupied with the man in front of me. His chest was well defined from years of swimming, and I could clearly see a six pack. My mouth watered as I followed the light blonde trail of hair with my eyes. It started somewhere near his bellybutton, and headed straight south.

Reid didn't allow me to stare for much longer, before he was kissing me again. I could never get enough of those kisses, so hot and passionate, the perfect amount of pressure against my lips. His tongue swept into my mouth, exploring, and I groaned imagining what else his tongue could do.

One of the hands twirled up in my hair flitted down, tugging lightly on the bow at the nape of my neck. I felt the heavy pearl strings sag away from my body, taking the rest of the shirt with it. Bra-less, I felt Reid's hands roam over my body, practically clawing into my skin. _I always did like it rough._

In my drunken haze, I grew bold. Pulling back, I pushed Reid back onto the bed, letting him fall onto my comforter. I cocked my head to the side, enjoying the view of a shirtless Reid.

He sat up on his elbows, surveying my form. I felt the heat of his gaze on my breasts, and my nipples hardened all over again. He crooked a finger at me, and I felt weak in the knees. He really did have all the right moves.

I walked over to the bed, looking down at him through the curtain of my hair. He sat up, hands immediately reaching for the button of my jeans. I didn't object. How could I? I wanted him so badly.

I stepped out of my jeans, trying to be graceful. But in my _state,_ I was unsuccessful. Kicking my jeans off my legs, I somehow fell over, hitting the edge of the bed. I began to laugh uncontrollably, much louder than I'm sure I meant to.

"Way to kill the mood..." Reid joked, hoisting me up onto the bed next to him. I felt his hand on my side, and it was only then I truly realized how naked I was.

Straddling Reid's hips, I leaned down, barely whispering in his ear. "Doesn't feel like the mood went anywhere."

I ground my hips down, feeling how hard he was between my legs. By now, I knew I was wet, and more than willing.

Unbuttoning Reid's jeans, I smirked, leaning down to run my tongue along the skin just above his boxers. I heard his breath hitch, and I smiled against his skin. He pulled me roughly back up towards his face, ravishing my lips with his. Somehow, he'd lost all his patience.

He rolled over, pinning me beneath him as he continued to nip and suck at my lips. I pushed Reid's pants down with my feet, taking his boxers with them. Feeling his naked legs beneath my feet, I groaned, feeling a new level of connection.

His hand slid between us as we lazily kissed, more interested in other things. Fingers began to play with the edge of my underwear, and I moaned out-loud as I felt a quick finger swipe beneath my underwear and into my wetness. My fingernails were digging into Reid's arms, but he didn't seem to care.

Arching my hips, I silently begged him to take them off. He toyed with the elastic, smirking into my neck as I practically growled.

"Fuck me already," I groaned out, pressing my hips firmly into his.

"Didn't we already talk about this?" Reid asked, pulling back to look into my face. I felt a surge of power, and my underwear was finally gone.

Cradling his hips between my thighs I urged my hips forward, waiting for him to make a move. I felt him position himself for a moment, rubbing his dick up and down my pussy, coating the tip with my wetness. He thrust in to me unexpectedly, and I practically screamed, back arching off the bed. He instantly stilled.

"Did I...hurt you?" He seemed genuinely concerned, and I was touched.

"God no." I moaned, thrusting my hips forward to meet his. "Now fuck me."

And he did. The rest of the night.

* * *

Light flooded my eyelids, and I groaned, rolling over. I felt around for a pillow to cover my head, but couldn't find it. I settled for cuddling into the warmth next to me.

Throwing a leg over this warmth, I went back to sleep, hiding from the sunlight.

A few hours later, I felt something move next to me. Then lips on my neck...

"Mm..." I moaned, tilting my head to the side.

"Time to get up..." Reid croaked out next to me.

"No..." I groaned, rolling over and away from him. His arms came up around my waist, pulling me back against his chest. He buried his face in my hair, and I heard him mumble "I feel like shit."

"Me too..." I said, my voice raspy and my mouth unbelievably dry. I willed water and Tylenol to my bedside table, and cracked an eye at my prize.

"I could have got that," Reid reproached, leaning over me to grab the bottle of miracle pills.

"So." I said, closing my eyes tightly again. Flicking my hand down, I closed the blinds in my room, making the room much darker and bearable.

"I'm going back to sleep," I mumbled, pressing my face into his naked chest.

"Its noon." Reid mumbled, settling his arms around me. I felt his fingertips play with the ends of my hair, and I couldn't help but smile.

"And?" I felt his chest shake with laughter. My head was spinning as it was, and this additional movement certainly wasn't helping matters. "Stop moving," I groaned, grabbing his hips with my hands to still him.

"Mmm...sorry." Reid gently kissed my forehead, smoothing my hair back, out of my face. "So I guess we're not going to school today..."

"I really don't see the point of going the rest of the week. Might as well party in the final days before Saturday." I felt his body tense up underneath me, and I sighed. _He just won't give up. Saturday really is the end, I don't know why he doesn't see it._

I sat up slowly, a hand held to my head, and whipped the covers back. The cool air hit my warm body and I shivered, though it did help my headache a little.

"Allie, how many times do I have to tell you..." Reid started.

I cut him off. I didn't want to hear it again. "I'm going to take a shower."

My legs were shaky and my body ached as I stood. _Well at least we had a good night._

I heard him sigh behind me, but chose to ignore it for now. I was sick of having the same conversations, talking about how I was going to make it, that I could survive Ascending. I knew I couldn't, why didn't anyone else?

I cranked the hot water up, letting steam fill the bathroom before I entered the shower. Searching for a clip to pin my hair up with, I found my baggy of coke again, and smiled. _At least I can take the edge off still._

Allowing more of the substance to flow out of the bag, I cut the mound into thin lines with a razor I'd found. Cursing aloud, I realized I didn't have that dollar any more. Willing another dollar to me, I smiled. These powers really did come in handy in every situation.

Taking my time to roll the dollar tightly, I noticed my hands beginning to shake. _Fuck._

I heard footsteps a split second before the bathroom door opened, Reid standing with his hand still on the doorknob.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I spat out, rolled dollar clutched between my finger and thumb.

"What the fuck is this Allie?" He slammed the door behind him, walking over to the counter. Quickly he picked up the razor, coaxing the two lines back together and then into the sink. He held me back with one arm as I struggled to stop him. Picking up the baggie, he dumped it's contents as well, turning the water on full blast to wash any trace of the narcotic down the drain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screeched, watching my salvation float down the drain. "I needed that!"

"You _needed _that? Allie, what the fuck is happening to you? Since when did you do coke?" Reid held me up by the shoulders, rolled dollar bill forgotten on the floor. Pushing me back against the door, he looked into my face, infuriated.

"Since I can't get my hands to stop shaking!" I yelled, arms struggling against his grip. He looked stricken, and I couldn't help but feel bad. "Now what am I supposed to do Reid? I'm losing it over here!" The steam from the shower and become thick and choking in the room, and I felt the wet air entering my lungs.

My eyes bled to pitch black, and I flipped the fan on from the opposite side of the room. The air cleared quickly, and I took a deep breath.

Reid was staring at me. Just staring. And it was certainly unnerving.

"Are you just going to stare at me, or can I go ahead and shower?" I forced my arms out of his grip and pushed him away from me. Stepping into the shower, I closed the curtain, leaving Reid standing silently on the other side.

"Allie, I want to help you, but I don't know what to do," Reid finally said. I continued to wash my body for a full minute before answering.

"I don't know what to do either." There was no emotion in my voice, no hint of sadness. Just the truth. _There really wasn't anything to do._

"How about we both go cold turkey? We'll keep each other in check, keep each other from Using," Reid proposed. I sighed, turning off the water. Pulling the curtain back, I saw Reid leaning against the counter, still completely naked, and holding out a towel for me.

I took the towel from him gently. "I don't know if I can do that. I'm in too deep Reid."

"We can do it together Al. There really aren't any other options at this point." I wrapped the towel around my body with a shaky hand, tucking the edge into the top, and looked up at Reid.

"Ok."

"Ok, good." He reached out, wrapping his arms around me to pull me into a hug. "Starting now, we don't Use. At all."

"I'm not making any guarantees," I mumbled into his chest.

"Do you think you can handle it long enough while I take a shower?" Reid joked, rubbing his hands on my arms.

"Yea, I can probably do that." I looked up into his face. He smiled down at me, kissing my quickly on the lips before pushing me towards the door. "I'll be done in a couple minutes babe."

Door shut behind me, I let out a deep sigh. This really wasn't going to be easy.

Walking over to my dresser slowly, I let the towel drop to the floor. Choosing a pair of hot pink boy shorts and a black camisole from the top drawer, I slowly put them on, feeling muscles pull and ache from last nights adventures. Crawling over to the bed, I snuggled back down into the covers, hugging a pillow to my chest.

My insides felt like they were ripping apart. Deep inside I felt a carnal need to Use, but I pushed it back. Each minute was excruciating, breathing felt like fire in my lungs and I prayed Reid would come back soon. I was curled up in the fetal position, teeth grinding as I worked through the pain.

"Fuck this," I mumbled, and willed a t-shirt over from my closet. Using just a little helped to lessen the pain, and I felt my breathing even out again.

"I thought we'd agreed on not Using." Reid said, leaning against the door-frame of the bathroom, towel wrapped dangerously low around his hips.

"Reid, the pain is excruciating. Am I just supposed to live through that for the next three days?"

"You're supposed to try!" He shook his head, moving to sit down next to me on the bed. "I promise I won't leave you for even a minute the next three days. We're gonna do this."

"Even when you have to pee?" I joked, trying the laugh. My chest felt like someone was sitting on it.

"Fraid so. Guess you're just gonna have to be there." Reid joked, smiling a little.

"Its gonna be a long day..." I groaned, sliding further down under the covers.

"We'll have to entertain ourselves some way until the others get home..." Reid said, undoing the towel and sliding under the covers with me.

"Mhm..." I answered quietly. The pain was beginning to return, and it felt as if my skin was being ripped from my bones.

"I'll have to try and find a way to distract you..." Reid said, his usual smirk in place. Pulling me close, he buried his hands in my hair, lips and teeth working at my pulse point to drive me wild. His wet hair against my warmed skin caused me to shiver.

"Feeling better?" He asked against my skin, continuing to suck and lick at my neck. In truth, I was feeling the tiniest bit better, unable to focus on my pain as much.

"Mmm..." I replied, unable to form a coherent sentence.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, making each other forget our pain.

"Allie?" I heard Caleb call my name from downstairs, and I groaned into Reid's mouth.

"Guess thats the end of our fun," I said, pouting.

Getting out of bed, I felt Reid's eyes on my back as I recovered my panties and camisole from the floor. "Not now lover boy," I rasped out.

The pain had become a constant throb to my body, one that I was beginning to get used to.

"I'm gonna go see what Caleb wants, you should probably get dressed." I eyed his prone form, laying on top of my blankets in all his naked glory. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed. Crossing over to me, he kissed my soundly, a hand lovingly cradling my cheek.

"I told you, you're not going anywhere without me. Give me a second to throw some clothes on." Slipping on boxers, jeans, and his t-shirt from yesterday, he followed me out the door.

"Hey Cal," I called down the stairs, descending slowly.

"Hey Al. About..." Caleb trailed off, seeing me and Reid come down the stairs together, me in only a camisole and panties. "What the hell is going on here?"

Reid swallowed thickly, looking down. I braced myself for the arguement, hands on my hips. "What?"

"You skip school, and I come home to find you with Reid. God knows what you were doing all day..." Caleb said, hands thrown up in the air.

"Fucking," I said, a small smile on my face.

"Allie..." Reid groaned out lowly. "You're only making it worse."

"He's got a point, Allie." Caleb said, shaking his head. Pinching the bridge of his nose in a gesture beyond his years, Caleb sighed. "I'm tired of fighting this. Hurt her, and I'll kill you." Caleb said, staring into Reid's eyes.

"Never." Reid stood straight, meeting Caleb's eyes.

"Well, that was fun. What time are we going to the house Caleb?" I asked, moving between Reid and Caleb.

"As soon as Tyler and Pogue get here. You might want to go change."

"Will do. Come on Reid." Grabbing Reid's hand, I climbed the stairs again. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, and he smirked at me. "You just had to egg him on."

* * *

So there it is! Another chapter! So REVIEW.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey, so I know its been a long time...too long. Between college and a total computer crash, I haven't had a chance to write in quite awhile, as you can see. I hope this chapter fits in well with the rest. I tried to use the same tone, but its been awhile since I added a chapter! Let me know what you think!!!!

We changed quickly. I had to resist the urge to will clothes onto my body, since it was a bit sore from the days 'activities.' Reid sat on the edge of my bed as I selected a shirt from my closet, jeans already on my lower half. I could feel the heat of his gaze bore into my back.

Looking flirtatiously over my shoulder, "Don't you know its not polite to stare?"

His face had taken on a hint of seriousness, and I frowned, my eyebrows crinkling in. "What?" Slipping a coral v-neck over my head, I walked over to his perch on my bed.

"I don't know, I was just thinking," Reid said, smoothing a hand over my now clothed shoulder.

"Don't hurt yourself." I turned, poking him in the ribs lightly, hoping to rouse his mood. He stood abruptly, wrapping his arms tightly around me in a bear hug, and I could practically sense the worry coming off of him.

"Your birthday is in two days," he practically whispered, not lessening the severity of his hug. I sighed deeply, and stepped out of his embrace.

"We have to worry about Chase right now. Figuring him out has got to be the top priority Reid," I said, bending down to slip on my all black Nikes. I ran a brush quickly through my hair, trying to comb out some of the tangles incurred from a day between the sheets. Reid seemed rooted to the floor, watching my actions.

His worry was starting to grate on my nerves. Hadn't we already been over this? I hadn't Used all day, and that was going to have to be good enough for him right now. This business with Chase had me worried, because even if I didn't make it much past Saturday, the boys certainly would. And I didn't want anything or anyone hurting my boys.

I felt my anger start to swell again. _Maybe I should invest in some anger management classes, _I mused. I never used to be this easy to anger. Maybe anger came with age.

"Reid, seriously. You're fucking depressing sometimes." Even as the words left my lips, I knew they were wrong. I'd been trying to convey my annoyance with his need to constantly bring up the impending doom that was Saturday. _Like I wasn't already aware._

His eyes hardened, and he brushed past me out the door, and down the stairs to the waiting others. _Just great._

* * *

I sat in the back of the Hummer wedged in my usual spot, riding bitch, mulling over what had happened between me and Reid at the house. In the span of 5 minutes I'd managed to royally fuck things up. My specialty. He hadn't spoken or really even looked at me since that royal fuck up in my room.

Reid sat up front next to Tyler, who was actually driving for once, as we bumped along the decrepit road towards the Danvers colony house. I always got the creeps when we came here. I don't know if it was the age of the place, smelling of must and rotting wood, or my father, smelling equally bad.

Caleb was right, though I'd be hard pressed to admit it. Our father should have stood as an example of what _not_ to do. He'd burnt through his power so quickly during my childhood that I barely remember him as a young man of 30, his face unmarred by a single wrinkle. He was practically covered in wrinkles in now, holding on to what remained of his life.

But getting addicted to powers before you'd even ascended--that was unheard of. Hey, I guess I was an overachiever. I shook my head and looked past Pogue out the window. We were nearly there.

The tension in the air was thick as we got out of the car and entered the house. I walked next to Tyler, congenially bumping his shoulder, but I couldn't rise a smile. Tough crowd.

Gorman sat at a rickety table off to the left of the entrance, barely visible in the shadows, even in the early afternoon. Everything in this damn house was rickety. Step too hard and you might just go through the floor.

Gorman just nodded as we passed through the main hallway, opening a door at the back that led to the basement, and the Book of Damnation. Candles spurted to life as we all descended the stairs, and per its usual theatrics, the Book flew to the center of the stone circle, ringed in the usual fire boundary. I forewent sitting in my place, and plucked a book from a self. The sooner we figured out Chase, the sooner we could get out of here.

I slipped my headphones into my ears, and set my trusty iPod on shuffle, effectively blocking out the sounds of the room. Isolating myself.

Seether's _Broken_ was the first song to play, but I quickly turned it. Too damn depressing, in an already depressing situation.

* * *

An hour later, Caleb motioned for me to come and join the rest. I shut the book with a definitive thud, and placed it back on the shelf. I hadn't read anything in over a half an hour anyway, too caught up in my own thoughts. I slipped the headphones out of my ears and pocketed the iPod. I stood close to the circle, listening.

Caleb told us of how Chase was the fifth bloodline, the ancestor of a woman named Goody Pope. All that shit about John Putnam impregnating her as some _thing_ definitely grossed me out.

When it was silent I asked the all important question. "So what are we going to do about it?" Four pairs of eyes were trained on me, then looked away. We had no answers.

While the "Sons" began to discuss a plan of action, this Daughter needed some fresh air. I plunked up the steps wearily, feeling a slight pull in the back of my leg muscles. _Who ever though Reid Garwin was so damn flexible._

The thought of him made my eyes flick in his direction as I mounted the last step. He was looking into the fire, and didn't seem to be paying attention to anything Caleb and Pogue were saying. I wanted badly to apologize for what I had said earlier….but there were some truth to my words. It would seem that Reid was bound and determined to get me through Saturday, and the task weighed heavily on his mind.

I walked out the front door of the colony house, disregarding Gorman's questions, shutting the door behind me with a light 'snick.' Outside the weather had turned gray with impending rain, and I sighed. Even the weather couldn't force a smile.

I passed the Hummer, dropping my iPod quickly in the backseat for safe keeping, then kept walking down the road, toward the old Putnam Barn. When I was little I used to marvel at it, wondering how something so old could still be standing, albeit in pieces. Now I hardly noticed it as I took a left, taking a small path leading away from the barn, and the road.

The overwhelming need to Use rose so swiftly inside of me I had no way to predict it, to combat it. I should have been concerned when I hadn't felt the oppressive weight of that desire on my chest like I had this morning, but honestly my mind had been elsewhere. A pain shot through me, from toes to forehead in a single jolt, and my eyes were enveloped in black.

My breathing was shallow as I clenched and unclenched my hands, trying to find myself in the tidal wave of desire to Use. I heard a stick crack behind me and tensed. I kept my back turned, assuming it was Tyler or Pogue, worried about where I'd gone off to.

"Do you really think it wise to keep your back to me?" Chase asked playfully, leaning against a dying tree, clad in jeans and a black leather jacket. I whirled around, but stood my ground. If he wasn't so damn scary, I would have found him extremely attractive.

"Chase. What do you want?" It came out of me in a choked gasp, the need to Use still rippling through me. My head was pulsing, and I couldn't exactly see straight, putting me at somewhat of a disadvantage.

"Want? Why, I thought it was obvious!" He made broad gestures with his arms as he came closer to me, his eyes never leaving my face. I felt like stalked prey. "Ahh, but I can see plainly what it is you want. What you _need." _He made a sweeping gesture with his hand, and I was locked in place, arms pressed to my sides. "You feel the addiction just as strongly as I do. You see, I like to use a lot. Only... no one ever told me about the... effects, the damage, the addiction. But you…" he touched the tip of my nose lightly, and I felt a wave of nausea well up inside of me. _I had to get out of here. And fast._

"You knew better. You were warned, and still, you just couldn't stop. Such a baaaad girl." He practically growled the words into my face, standing so close that his coat brushed my arms with every movement.

I tried to force his bind off of me in a wave of pressure, staggering back at the amount of power it had taken. But still I was held captive. Chase certainly was powerful. _Shit, he had ascended,_ I realized, and a cold slice of real fear curled in my stomach, driving the nausea away.

"That's it, fight me. Feel the power well up inside of you. Doesn't it feel good to Use?" He rubbed a lock of my hair between his forefinger and thumb, sniffing lightly. Unfortunately he was right. The excruciating ache inside of me had disappeared completely, and I could breathe normally again.

"Really, what the fuck do you want with us?" I raged, fighting valiantly against his hold on me. My arms would move out from my sides, only to be snapped back close.

It was hard to concentrate on his words as I felt the euphoria Using brought wash over me, better than any drug. Chase finally released me, and I sagged in relief. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't forget what it felt like to Use," he whispered into my ear, so close I could smell him. _Fuck he smelled damn good. Too good. _I mentally slapped myself for thinking it, and he chuckled. "Why thank you."

Bastard had been reading my mind. I tried a similar trick, but was promptly knocked on my ass with a migraine. "Stay out of my head,_ Alexandra."_ My full name hissed out of his lips, and I couldn't help but grimace.

"What else could I possibly want? Well, other than that delicious body of yours…I want power. All of their powers. I hadn't factored you into my little plan, seeing how there aren't _supposed_ to be any females in the Danvers line. I guess we can call you a little perk." Taking her hand, he helped her to her feet slowly, smirking slightly.


End file.
